Our Sacred Love
by ShinigamiKittyMeow
Summary: A fallen Angel's journey will lead to a prophecy being unveiled as well as a bond between three beings more strong than ever. As war begins to break out and an eventual surprise, how can all the corruption be healed? Axel/Roxas/Sora, WIP, MPREG!
1. Fallen From Grace

****I MAKE ABSOLUTELY NO PROFIT! All rights go to the creators of the characters and games! ****

****THIS IS AN AXEL/ROXAS/SORA fanfiction. I hope you all shall enjoy! ****

**~~~~~ OHHH CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN EDITED AND GONE THROUGH! ~~~~~**

**Chapter One: Fallen From Grace**

A loud piercing scream seemed to echo within the darkened, ancient looking forest. Silence clamped upon the night as a rather eerie feeling seemed to swirl around within the air. Animals seemed to crawl back within their homes out of fear of such a sound shattering their peaceful night. After the terrifying scream, dead silence rapidly swept throughout the forest, sending chills throughout the ground as an Angel fell from its holy path to plummet to the Earth, forever damned to live amongst other creatures... in the realm of both good and evil... pure and corrupted.

Come the first few rays of daylight, the forest had become home to a new being. This said being was sprawled out, face first into the grass which left caresses of morning dew upon the smooth, creamy flesh that held a slight tanned complexion. The figure attempted to roll over to be upon his back with a soft pained groan, but stopped part of the way to just stay upon his stomach. His back held a pair of large feathered wings, a silvery white in color with a soft tint of blue.

Slowly, with much caution the figure moved into a sitting position, his chocolate brown hair stood up all over the place in spikes that seemed to definitely defy gravity. Bright, cerulean- sea like eyes flickered around the clearing slowly, hazed with confusion as he seemed to be trying to remember how he had gotten here. He sat in a form of pants which hung low upon his hips and yet flowed freely about his legs to be comfortable for moving around. They were a black in color and seemed to slim the already slender, effeminate figure of the boy who would gasp as he suddenly remembered it all.

_ ~~ Sora had always been such a happy boy growing up. He never got into trouble and always seemed to follow the rules and regulations given by the Elders. As the years seemed to flicker by, Sora began to notice quite a few things about the Holy lands as well as with himself. His wings appeared to develop differently from the rest…holding a soft glow whereas all the other's held just simple, pristine white, wings. He had also begun to be bullied by some of the others that were his age for being…different. He did not understand it...he was the same just as everyone else...wasn't he?_

_ Sora had soon figured out that, even though he was different, no one seemed to understand why... or if they did then they rather not mention it... as though it were a big dark secret, and Sora hated secretes...they were clouded in lies and some truth and always made him uncomfortable on a good day. His keen ears picked up the tale tell whispers about him... poking and prodding as though he heard nothing. Sora sometimes felt as though they whispered to make sure he COULD hear just to torment him all that much more. Soon though after much time that had passed , young Sora had begun to notice some odd things here and there around the Holy Lands. The Elders were acting strangely... as though their scrolls and books were being of little use. Many arguments had been held and overheard by many and yet few understood the exact meaning._

_ The land of holy beings seemed to be undergoing a kind of change... strict rules began to be placed. Such rules were in leaving Sora to himself. He was only allowed conversation with his parents and that was it. No longer was he allowed in the classes to study and learn how to one day become an elder, but seeming to be locked away and hopefully forgotten by many. Yes it appeared that something sinister was in the works...or just a struggle for power and preventing important beings from being overruled and tossed aside. Sora had taken to watching from his bedroom window at the outside world in a confused haze filling his brain and wrapping around his mind. Just what was going on? Why did it involve him? Why had no one told him what was going on? Did he not deserve a right to at least know about his impending doom and destruction?_

_ It seemed like an eternity passed for Sora in his.. solitary confinement before his mother came to him, a look etched upon her delicate features he had never seen before. She had come to tell him that he was to get prepared in his best robes, his top of the line absolute best outfit. The Elders were requesting his audience... alone within the next several hours. Sora felt his heart nearly cease beating as a strange feeling of dread began to coil within his body and sweep throughout his veins._

_ The time soon came for him to make his way to the Chamber of the Elders, a place every child schooled for in hopes of making it to that high, powered point in life. Sora found himself chewing his lower lip nervously in shows of how scared he was. To be called for a private audience could never be a good thing in the least. All the bad possibilities of this meeting were running rampant within the young one's mind, his palms rapidly becoming sweaty as he stopped almost mid-step upon seeing the large, pristine doors closed and bared before him as though ripping through his soul._

_ The doors opened slowly, the main Elder standing before beckoning the boy in with a simple look upon his stern, firm, face. Sora swallowed and followed obediently as the door shut behind him and closed all from their prying eyes. With the thundering of the doors shutting, Sora was lead through another set of doors, almost reminding him of gates before he had been pushed within a lone chair, settled within the center of the room, the Elders all around that chair as though preparing to start a trial._

_ " It is in our best interests... that you, Sora, are becoming a rather large issue and burden... you are not welcomed up within the Holy lands... " The first man broke off while a female screeched out loudly next._

_ " He is but a common whore... all he would be used for... he should be executed! His wings cut from his back I say !" the woman was a grotesque , vile sort of being it seemed._

_ The confusion quickly swirled within the bright, blue eyes, lost and not comprehending what they were saying. He had never done anything wrong... so why were they wishing to punish him? His looked caused their bickering to cease as the oldest slowly stepped forwards to the small one and sigh heavily, as though was he was next prepared to say would just crush the Elder._

_ " You... Sora.. are destined for something entirely unholy by our laws... your wings... they bring great devastation if you stay... they would draw beings here that are not allowed nor needed... it would fall to ruin and be entirely your fault... so with here on out... I am exiling you from the Holy Lands. You will be sent to Earth.. and you shall Fall and live day by day knowing you brought this upon yourself... You will never be allowed back and there will be no goodbyes... after all... no one up here will remember the Wretch known as Sora" _

_ Sora's mouth fell open in pure shock. What the HELL had he even done? He had not committed any sin... so because his wings were different it made him unacceptable? It made him judged, which he thought was a sin as well. He swallowed, the tears threatening to fall from his usually bright, cheerful eyes, now of which were darkened and saddened. Treated as though he were some disease to be tossed aside and forgotten about. He stood straight and leveled a firm glare._

_ " If that is your views on one who has done no wrong.. then you have only further damned yourself and this forsaken Holy Land..." _

_ With that, the floor parted, the body disappearing from view to fall to the Earth. Rain fell in the morning of losing an Angel that had been so pure and good. Sora lost consciousness on the way down, which brought him out of his musings from the past.~~_

Sora sat, his hands clenched into tightly trembling fists as he had remembered it all. He cursed them all... prayed justice sought them out with an iron grip and made them pay for the way they treated him. It made him wonder just how many had fallen due to a ridiculous claim out of fear of the Elders seeming to lose their power? He was going to bed many of them and would just shake his head. His heart was torn and shattered... being all alone and with no one here to comfort him he let the tears fall.

The tears trickled to the ground and were sucked up greedily, leaving no traces of where they had fallen. Sora sobbed for some time, his body growing weary as he finally pushed himself upon his feet and began to walk, unknowing of where he was heading but just wishing to go. Hopefully his luck could lead him somewhere nice... where he could be accepted for who and what he was without being looked and sneered upon for being different. Sora only hoped the coming night and new day would bring with it a sliver of Hope...

END Chapter One

Author's note: -Peeks around her pillows- Well? Goood? Terrible? Please let me know thanks!


	2. The Chase Of Possible Acceptance

** Okay this chapter has also been edited and gone back through for any errors... let me know if I've missed any thanks! **

Chapter Two: The Chase of Possible Acceptance

A few days seemed to slip away in a haze for poor Sora, not having any inkling of an idea as to where he was going. A long, suffered sigh escaped his slightly chapped lips which were partially parched since he had not drank anything for several hours. His stomach seemed to give off the rumbling growl of annoyance at being empty for so long, demanding his host eat something! Sora just grumble and silently fussed back with his stomach and told it to be patient.

Come the mid-day, the temperature was humid and Sora found he could hardly take one more step. He needed sustenance… food to keep him going farther and farther still. With a gentle sigh he moved to settle lightly upon the grass that was very cool beneath his body. Once upon the grass he flopped over backwards, his bright blue eyes reflecting the clouds flowing by within the soft blue sky. He felt at the limit as he just groaned softly and found himself allowing his eyes to slip closed as he took in the crisp air fluttering around him, slowly easing him into a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile, across the forest the silence had not been so peaceful, but stilled and almost stagnant. The air seemed tense as though expecting something to happen, which had been followed by a low growl stabbing into the silence with sharp fangs dripping with a curiosity. Following the growl a sharp howl would fill the afternoon sky, drifting throughout the forests and spreading far and wide. The howl was a sound that could easily cause the hair to stand perfectly straight upon a being's very body and cringe in pure, raw fear. A dark shadow stalked through the underbrush silently, large paws carrying the beast onwards.

Axel had left the side of his lover earlier in the morning, just when the air was still crisp and cool. It had been quite some time since he had last had a decent chase of the hunt… of running a creature down to the ground and sinking his canines deeply within the warmth to taste the flesh and blood. Axel was currently in his more natural form of his wolf, which made things easier to slink and be stealthy in order for a good kill. He was a large wolf, intimidating with piercing green eyes that could gaze fully through any raised walls and see deep within the very soul. His fur was a dark onyx with a dark, fiery red mane that fluttered out in the forms of spiky hair. He also held a red line from his muzzle down his back and atop his tail which laid out limp behind him. His paws were large and strong which held red claws with a few red toes per paw. His frame was large, yet slender, showing he was built with strength as well as plenty of agility.

With a yawn which showed off the lovely set of sharp, deadly teeth and powerful jaws, the wolf took off at a light lope. His agile body weaved between trees and bounded over thick, fallen logs as his ears stayed ever alert and focused as did his piercing eyes for any movement he would deem worthy. Sometime later he was settled, his strong jaws tearing into a medium sized rabbit, taste buds relishing the tender flesh that soothed his ache within his stomach. The crunch of power snapping through the brittle bones before the entire rabbit had been devoured and cleaned up completely.

After enjoying his snack Axel stretched out his limbs slowly but paused as his head would tilt curiously to the side, his nose twitching a time or two before he stood straight up, looking around slowly. His senses had captured a scent, a lovely scent… and strange all at the same time, which seemed to only make the wolf curious. At such a scent Axel changed his course and made a large detour, his body moving onwards to move closer and closer to what he was picking up. Axel was so silent as his paws lead him carefully and cautiously through the winding, thick forest until the beast would still, freezing as he hunched low within a patch of bushes.

Almost glowing green eyes focused upon the timid looking boy sprawled out, apparently slumbering…but it had been short lived. A low growl fell from the mighty jaws of the wolf as it relished in how the boy before him jolted into a perfect upright position. A chill swept through the black and red alpha at the sight of the rather mesmerizing eyes that were a part of the very beautiful face. Axel had to fight hard to contain himself as his tongue flicked along his muzzle.

_ ~Mmmm… such a delectable specimen… mmm ohh he smells rather nice…. Hmmmm I wonder…. ~_

Axel seemed to jump though as his other seemed to sense his lover drooling over something other than food and so the curious tone flitted through the mind of the wolf, Axel.

_ ~ Oh my Axel… what has gotten you so riled and worked up? You seem as though you have just spotted a rare gem … or... that time you took down the big buck and thought you were champion of the world…. Bring it to me~_

The voice came out as a low, soft rolling purr to the other as he bared his teeth in his form of a smirk. He had a feeling Roxas would not stand silently by at home… the little sneak had been reading his every thought… and well he had to admit he had drooled just a tiny little bit. Now though was the time to capture the fey beauty before him to take him to his home.

The growl had Sora instantly up and about, his eyes scanning every nook and cranny, his heart leaping within his chest as he felt eyes upon him. His mouth dried up even further… but this time is was not from thirst, but from pure, raw fear. Sora found himself moving into a standing position, still trying to figure out just WHERE that sound had come from. The poor boy did not have long before a massive wolf leaped from the bushes a mere three feet from himself. He would froze, gasping as his eyes widened. Taking several slow breaths, Sora figured if he ran, perhaps he could get to a safe haven. With that lasting though Sora bolted as swiftly as he could. If he was not so drained he could have called forth his wings, but currently he was stuck to his two legs.

The wolf actually waited and let the boy get a certain distance before howling out in pure enjoyment as he began the chase, running rapidly through the forest, keeping upon the boy's trail with little effort. He ran, pacing to let the boy actually feel he had a chance before the mighty creature leaped, front paws landing square upon the boy's upper back knocking him off balance and sending young Sora right into the grass, the paws holding him firmly to the ground as a cold nose pressed into his ear and rooted along his neck.

Feeling the weight settling upon his back Sora had felt dread as he toppled towards the hard land below him. Landing he clenched his eyes tightly shut as he prepared for the sharp teeth to tear into his creamy, tanned flesh. No pain came however as Sora ventured to peek open an eye, glancing around as he felt the cold nose upon him causing his whole body to tense up and shiver. A small, soft whimper fell from his throat, which constricted almost painfully. He was going to be toyed with and slowly tortured to death….. ohh such horrid luck he always had ! Sora snapped from his inner musings at the sound of chuckling, very deep chuckles that sent chills to the very pit of his stomach.

"Ohh wow.. I haven't had that good of a chase in quite a long time boy… come now... I'm not going to really hurt you... in fact since I am so nice and awesome I think I'll take you home…"

Instead of the wolf, Sora saw a tall, lanky guy before him with the spiked fire like hair and piercing green eyes, tattoos below the eyes and dark, black robes that fit the body well. The confusion shined brightly within the twin sea blue eyes. Had he not just been chased by a wolf a few short moments ago? The look really showed and made Axel tug a strand of the chocolate like stands lightly to gain the boy's attention.

" Yeah… that was me… I can turn into a wolf… surely you know there are other kinds of creatures out and about…. I already know you aren't human…. And I can hear your stomach loudly protesting the death of me unless you get some food. Axel's my name…. Got it memorized?"

Without leaving Sora any time to protest the tall figure lifted him high up and toss him over his shoulder as he turned and began walking in the direction they had been running, only veering after a good bit. Sora slightly struggled until he had been smacked upon the rump by the man, pulling a soft, disgruntled sound from the young fallen angel.

"Ohh boy you better be happy I found you… yup… I see the potentials of buddies in the making... ohh Roxas will just eat you up! So do you have a name anyways blue eye?"

Axel finally seemed to take a break from his constant rambles to at least figure out a name. After all he silently mused to not being a talking hog and not allow the other to speak... it was simply just too rude of him. Sora blinked at the sudden break of talking to ask his name. He shifted as best as he could and looked at the red heads feet as he continued to walk.

"Sora"

Axel knew right there, at the mere sound of the boy's voice that Roxas would not be letting this boy leave for a while… he was intriguing and Axel knew he would lay at the door in the most intimidating position he could to not allow Sora's escape. After all this could possibly turn into a most amazing friendship.

END CHAPTER TWO

Authors Note: What do you guys think so far? I am currently working on the next 2 chapters to add them together. Feedback would be VERY welcomed! Sora gets to meet Roxas in the next Chapter YAY!


	3. The Sweet Meeting of Seduction

** I am currently working on the next two chapters and hope to have them up by the time I head to bed tonight. Within the next two Chapters, Roxas is going to be determined to figure out about Sora and the pull he is having upon both himself and Axel. There will be a surprise in either the next chapter or the one after that... still planning it out ^^ -evil smirk- More will be revealed as well about what is going on ^^ ALSO HAS BEEN EDITED! The next Chapters will be edited before I post them up. THANKS! **

Chapter Three: The Sweet Meeting of Seduction Like Touches

Time seemed to move by rather slowly for Sora as he was still being carried upon Axel's shoulder. It was as though the red head feared the shorter male would high tail it out and try to get as far away as possible. Sora though begged to differ in his defense that he had no place to go so his best option was to stay with the tall, lanky man leading him somewhere. It seemed though that he was, for the most part mainly being ignored anyways, so for now he just let himself be carried around.

While Sora was being carried, he allowed his bright blue eyes to glance around, taking in the tall trees that swayed lightly to the small, furred animals which scurried about upon the ground, ducking in and out of bushes for protection. Sora had been unable to help but offer a soft smile at the sight. The creatures and beings here seemed to be more at peace then his homeland was. It was something that puzzled the young fallen one immensely. It caused him great thought as he tried to think of the possible reason… and he knew it had something to do with himself.

It had not been but a few hours more though before Sora was jarred from his inner musing by Axel shaking him just a bit as though to catch his attention. Without any words being spoken, Axel just lifted his free arm to point off to the distance, where a large castle stood nestled within a few mountains that offered their tall protection from outsiders. Sora had to gasp at the immaculate structure of the said Castle as his breath left in a shocked breath of a sigh.

The castle was in fact very large and held many towers. All around stood gargoyles of all types posed as though prepared to attack any enemy. The castle itself was built with stones of a dark gray in color that made it appear to be a darkened, black castle and hostile, but the finery in the detailed work and sculpting shone true that the Castle meant a lot and it had always been and always had been a beautiful sight to behold. All around the Castle stood tall trees and vines blooming with so many bright and bold flowers, the scents flowing off the flowers alone were enough to make Sora feel calm and at ease as he made sure to take in every tiny thing, his lips gently parted in his awe like state.

Sensing how stunned and amazed the brown haired boy was, Axel allowed a smirk to lift upon his devious looking features. It was good to know the small fey one enjoyed the castle for after all he might be staying within its guarded walls for many a day to come still. With that thought in mind, the lanky, tall man continued to make his way to the gate, which slowly opened upon its own as though recognizing one of the masters returning home. Within the gate gardens lined both sides of the walkways and green grass grew vividly throughout. Sora had never seen such a beautiful sight in all his young years of living within the Heavens above.

Finally though Sora felt his body being maneuvered until his feet were able to touch the ground and feel it beneath his bared feet. He stood, making sure he had his balance as he turned in a small circle to admire the life all around him before pausing and flushing a dark crimson up to the tips of his ears, shuffling his feet nervously in a very shy manner. He glanced up to the red head from under his bangs rather curiously as he seemed to be waiting for the other to speak. Axel had to admit that he found the actions of the little adorable boy to be cute and amusing. He offered a bright, well placed smile and place his hand gently upon the boy's lower back to usher him towards the double doors that stood tall and proud.

With the large wooden doors standing before Sora, he felt as though they could very well be leading him to his demise. With a heavy sigh and nod he moved forwards, his feet shuffling himself closer and closer still, the warm hand upon his lower back offering a large amount of support. Suddenly being up to the doors, Sora contemplated turning for it, but another hand, slightly different from Axel's, landed upon his shoulder lightly. The hand had caught him by surprise, pulling a soft squeak from his parted lips as he glanced over his shoulder and nearly died from heart failure.

Behind Sora stood a figure who was a few inches taller than himself, but slightly shorter than the fiery red head. The man held blond, spiky hair that stood straight up as though it naturally defied gravity, and beautiful cerulean blue eyes that were the same as Sora's. A smirk was planted upon the boy's features as his brows lifted just so slightly. Sora could tell by looking upon the man before him that he was dangerous. Sora knew this by the crackle of power and darkness that rolled around the slender male. As Sora had realized he had been staring a tad bit too long, he had hastily try to look elsewhere out of politeness.

Sora however, was stopped by the same hand that had touched his shoulder. The hand had moved to lightly cup his chin within smooth, velvet like fingers. Prepared to speak, Sora parted his soft, plush lips, but no words left as his head was tilted backwards and slightly to the side. A long tongue flicked against his slightly heated flesh, leaving a wet trail from collarbone up to the earlobe, which was suckled upon ever so gently. The action had been enough to leave the boy weak within the knees as he realized Axel was still supporting his body.

Following the long lick to his neck, Sora became aware of the slightly sharp teeth that nipped along his neck as the blond man seemed to be nuzzling into the crook of his neck, his lips pressing as though seeking him out, seeking his taste. Sora did not know how much more he could handle as his head had further tilted, a soft moan falling from his lips, his fingers curling to hold onto the man's tunic before him. The blond finally pulled from the delectable neck to glance at the face before him that was relaxed from pleasure.

Blue eyes gently fluttered open after a few moments to lock with the other pair of blue eyes. Silence between them both as the taller man offered more of a kind smile before his hand lifted to reach out to Sora, touching his cheek with cool fingers that trailed along the face to lightly brush the lips and move onwards down the neck.

"Hello there little one, my name is Roxas. Who might you be?"

Roxas held a voice that was like silk, sliding and hissing in such a manner that easily made one forget and relax. It was a voice that rapidly had chills rising all over Sora. To Sora, it sounded like the voice had been mixed with a growl and purr as though this Roxas had been thoroughly pleased to meet him, though Sora found a blush heating his features as his mind began to wander back to the tongue and teeth upon his slender, sensitive neck.

"S…Sora"

Sora felt embarrassed at hearing his voice come out in little more than a whisper. How could such an action cause him to react in such a manner? He was a male and therefore he should not have enjoyed what had just happened...right? His brain felt utterly confused and at a loss for what he needed to do. The confusion seemed to be clearly there to be seen as a soft look would be passed over his head between Roxas to Axel.

Roxas already knew this boy before them was no ordinary boy, he had felt something stir within his Vampire side that had almost not allowed himself to stop. It was something with the taste of the salty flesh, the life and pulse that beat beneath the surface, and how the boy had reacted. The look he had given Axel clearly told the red-headed male that Sora was not allowed to leave… that the vampire has seemed to sense something special about the boy, which no doubt be further inspected and thought upon. Slowly Roxas cleared his throat though to pull the chocolate-haired boy from his thoughts and inner rambling.

"Come Sora, you look tired and some good, proper food and drink will do you nicely, as well as some rest I am sure"

Roxas shifted to the side, showing the door open and leading into the richly, lavished castle entryway. A slow nod would fall from Sora as he moved within the castle doors to let his brain nearly cause his head to spin from his shoulders at the mere sight of the inside! The door closing behind him caused Sora to remember his manners as he gently offered a deep bow of thanks to both Axel and Roxas.

"Thank you so very much for allowing me to come here for the while…it is greatly appreciated!"

"You are most welcome Sora, come I am sure Axel hardly let you speak."

Roxas moved, his hand taking over Axel's place upon Sora's low back as the blond led him further into the house and towards a dining hall. His posture was calm and relaxed as he reluctantly allowed the boy to move about and observe the room. Roxas finally understood that there was a reason his lover had found this boy and he intended to find out the full reason as to why.

END CHAPTER THREE

Authors Note: I think I might go to just a chapter at a time…. That way the people who actually are enjoying the story will not have to wait and loose interest. I apologize if there is some things wrong grammar or tense wise. I have no beta so I will be re-reading and making changes periodically just send me some polite criticism if you see something. It's greatly appreciated!


	4. Revelations and Enlightenment

** AHH THIS CHAPTER TOOK A BIT OF THINKING TO DO. I PLAN TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW AND GET IT POSTED. ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY! REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW PLEASE! ALSO I WILL BE GOING THROUGH THE FIRST THREE CHAPTERS AND CHECKING MY GRAMMAR, TENSES, AND SPELLING SINCE I HAVE NO BETA I FIGURED IF I READ IT OVER AND HAVE MY FRIEND CHECK IT OUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND ANY UH OHS ! ANYWAYS HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

Chapter Four: Revelations and Enlightenment

Sora had been lead into the room where a fine, wooden table and many chairs had been displayed, showing this room was meant for eating meals. A strong, yet gentle hand guided him to one of the many chairs and within the soft, cushioned seat. The grandness of the interior though had placed Sora in a sort of stupor and shock as his eyes rapidly blinked and took in the room. The room held drapes with pictures of fables and foretelling a story long forgotten it seemed, but to Sora, it was just amazingly beautiful.

Sora however, finally seemed to snap from his inner shock, having realized he had just appeared to be rather gob smacked with the events leading him to such a place within the company of two very attractive males, which was a complete sin for him as an angel, even though internally his mind balked and reminded him of being fallen so a little corruption would never hurt. The young boy had been pulled from his thoughts though as a comment had been made about his face looking somewhat like a giant tomato for some reason.

Food had been placed upon the table right as Sora had begun to loudly protest and shake his head rapidly to defer anything about why his face all the way to the tips of his ears were blood red for some odd reason. With how embarrassed young Sora had become, Roxas had ushered Axel off with orders to be on the lookout for his dear elder. He had received the letter from the wise, old elder the he was being summoned under the utmost urgency. With Axel's simple nod, Roxas knew the red head would finally leave Sora to have some alone time to just relax a bit.

It would not be long however until Roxas had showed Sora to a spare bedroom for the boy to get some much needed rest. The poor boy had looked as though he were prepared to pass out and tumble to the hardened floor from pure fatigue. The bed had been most appreciated as Sora had been out cold within moments of barely touching his warm skin upon the cool, satin –like sheets. Roxas watched the slumbering boy for a few moments before he would seem to slip within the darkness and towards the forest depths for his meeting.

Roxas only stopped once he came to the remainders of what seemed to be a temple long forgotten. Slipping within the embracing darkness he moved through the tunnels until he seemed to come to a circular room that was lit up with several dozen candles. Roxas fell to his knees and kissed the hem of the hooded figures robes in greeting of a proper ancient. The soft, yet gentle chuckle was all the blond had to hear before he stood once more, straightening out his clothes easily enough with his hands. His bright eyes locked upon the taller man's with the question burning within for wanting to know just why he had been summoned by such an Ancient.

"Ah Roxas, I can see that you are curious to know why I needed to see you so I shall wait no longer. I have been around since the Earth was created as well as all the races of creatures known to us and mankind and I feel as though it is well past my time to go into my eternal rest. I wish to fall into the unending peacefulness and to be left alone until the end of times. I have come to you because you still have a very important part to play in the many years to come. Within my thoughts and memories, there are answers to your questions. These memories will help you to better understand what is going on… and it will shed light upon the fallen one within your home. It will concern both you and Axel, and together you both will bring about great change in a balance that has long been unconnected and unbalanced. Now please my dear child, come and take my life….. let me sleep Roxas. It has been long enough and I seek the comfort it offers to me"

Roxas had listened and with a firm nod he would approach the Ancient, leaning up and allowing him fangs to extend. The sharp fangs sank into the flesh as a rich blood would flow into his awaiting mouth, suckling from the Ancient as thoughts and pictures swirled around in his mind, visions of what once was and what was to be racing as though jumbled about the outcome. Eventually though, Roxas pulled from the Ancient as the body would fall to the ground as ashes that seemed to flutter out the temple to fall and become one with the very earth.

Roxas did not know how long he had stayed there within the temple, but he did know his mind was racing as he suddenly collapsed to fall upon the dusty floor, his eyes rolling all about behind his closed eyelids.

_ ~~Vision~~_

_ Sora walked around the grounds of the castle, large, beautiful wings as silver as a storm with the tips being trimmed in a dark red and the glow being a soft blue color to almost compliment his eyes. They stretched out and curled around him as though protecting him from the strong, chilled winds blowing about the lands in the frigid winter season. Someone seemed to be calling out to Sora as he had turned, a rather rounded belly being slightly exposed as a hand rested on top as though the small rubs would soothe the apparent child within the belly. Axel would sweep up to Sora as he would lift him to twirl him around, laughter falling from both of them as Roxas would appear in a mothering kind of tone and pouted with a stomp of his foot._

_ "No! Axel you know that Sora in his condition should be handled like the delicate one he is….Even though he is our mate and bonded it is no reason to go slinging him around… it could hurt the child"_

_ "Roxas! I'm not made out of glass you know….. And as sweet as it is I know you mean well but for goodness sakes stop smothering me before I smack you upside the head already! I'm pregnant… not sick and I doubt the other Angels will try to launch any kind of attack for a while after what you and Axel did when they came down snooping and being nosy…now then I would very much like some hot chocolate and two warm bodies for a long overdue snuggling time with you two"_

_ The lip stuck out in a firm, begging pout from Sora as he looked up with the large, pleading, innocent look before smiling sweetly and taking a hand of both Roxas and Axel before making his way back towards the safety of the castle, leading his two mates along after him._

_ ~~END Vision~~_

Roxas had jerked awake with a start as he would find himself upon the floor. Blinking several times he would look around and rub his face soothingly for but a few short moments before he froze, sitting up a bit wider as his eyes nearly popped from how large and open they were. His lips parting as he whispered in the silence surrounding him that was only interrupted by the crackle of the flames.

"Sora…is a Fallen Angel… and was Axel's mate…and my mate"

His voice sounded so very far away from the pure amount of shock which seemed to lace every word as he uttered it, as though the more slowly he spoke the easier it would be to comprehend what he had just seen. What had that been about the Angels? Was something about to happen? Why had Sora been cast out and what was up with his wings? It was all very stunning to the young vampire, but to him it made perfect sense. It explained why he felt drawn to Sora and held such a deep need to please and protect. Roxas had no doubt that it was also why Axel was so intrigued by the boy as well, their instincts could easily pick up his submissive nature to both of their dominant ones. With that though Roxas felt it would be important to get back to the castle and explain to Axel what he had just been witness to, and for some reason he had not been able to stop the soft smile that seemed to flutter upon his features from pure happiness at his answers that were revealed.

END Chapter Four!

Authors Note: OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! Yes if anyone caught on, Sora's wings have changed colored in the vision. It will be from his power combining with both Axel and Roxas at a later date once they officially bond as the ultimate kind of mates. ANYWAYSSSSSS I hope you al enjoyed it… now I am going to go warm up my frozen fingers before they fall off and I am unable to type any more…. Personally I would be most sad and highly pissed and find Mr. Winter to kick his ass for stealing my creative digits!


	5. Dark Foretelling's and Visitations

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! I SPENT A LOT OF TIME REALLY SITTING AND THINKING ABOUT IT ^^ SURPRISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

Chapter Five: Dark Foretelling's and Visitations

Roxas had slowly returned back to the large castle in a very much stunned manner. He had been trying to come to terms with what he had witnessed but it was still very farfetched and crazy to even fully think about. As Roxas slipped within the darkened castle very late in the night, he felt a pair of warm, inviting arms that wrapped around his waist. He would be pulled back into a firm, tall body as a pair of lips would place gentle, tender kisses along his neck and towards his jaw. Roxas smiled softly as he tilted his head back, his burning eyes locked on the red head above him silently as he chuckled.

"Why Axel, have you missed me that much? I have only been gone for three hours at most…come come now" he teased lightly.

"Well, it was a few hours too many…so what if I missed you, what ya going to do about it?" Axel taunted with a huff.

A dark chuckle was all Axel heard before the blond vampire seemed to just sink from the arms and turned to smirk up to Axel silently for a few short moments. It took only a few moments before Roxas seemed to sober up and took on a look of pure seriousness, which Axel noted and perked up slightly, his head tilting slightly to the side. The tall man knew something had happened and his lover needed to sort it all out and come to understand it… then and only then would Axel try to pry and figure it out for himself as well, since he tended to be on the overly nosy side of life. Roxas though understood how Axel was and would let his look soften just slightly before he gently muttered.

"It has to do with Sora…and both of us… and something about… war or something…once I figure it out I will be sure to tell you and let you in on it. "

Axel only nodded before he would watch his lover and mate slip off into the darkened hallways. He knew his love would come to bed when he was ready and so he moved off to the bedroom, snuggling within the sheets that were cool upon his body. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was how it had been funny to see Roxas heading towards the room they had put Sora within. With a smile upon his face, Axel soon slipped within the peaceful serenity of slumber.

On the other side of the castle, in the guest hallways, Roxas moved as silently as possible. His feet carried him to a lone door as his hand would gently rest upon the curved doorknob for several long minutes before turning it gently. With the door opened, the vampire stepped into the room as his eyes landed immediately upon the curled up form upon the bed. Foot by foot passed into nothingness as Roxas stood right beside the bed, gazing down to the slumbering form before him. Roxas found himself smiling lightly to the slumbering beauty before him as his lone hand reached out to carefully run through the chocolate, silken locks in a caressing manner before the vampire would be gone from the room like a whisper within the air.

As morning rolled by and began, the house held a peaceful silence. Sora had woken up feeling utterly amazing and so alive. He jumped from the bed to spin around as laughter fell from his slightly parted lips. He no longer felt saddened by being exiled, for he had made two friends already and he felt safe and protected around and with them. It had been a feeling Sora had never felt before, not even from his parents and to be honest, Sora felt as though he could fly if he had not been born with wings. As Sora twirled happily around the room he never noticed the eyes that watched from the doorway. Both Axel and Roxas had come to see how the boy was doing and how he slept the previous night, but seeing him dancing around and spinning it was enough to let them know that the stay had at least been tolerable on all counts. Sora froze in mid spin, eyes wide and blinking right at the other two as he turned a beautiful shade of scarlet.

"Oh… uhm…GOOD MORNING!" Ever the bubbly sounding Sora chirped up happily.

"Good morning little one, I trust you slept well?" A lone, blond brow would arch in curiosity.

Sora nodded happily to let them know that he did indeed sleep very well and in by showing so he would scuttle towards them in a hyper manner and hug both Axel and Roxas tightly before spinning to head back to his bed, which was situated near the large window. Getting to the window though Sora froze to the spot, his shoulders tensing up as he seemed to be holding his breath, eyes also taking on a saddened expression as tears slowly began to well within his eyes. His lips parted, trembling violently as a soft sob fell from his lips as his arms wrapped around his waist delicately.

"Mother…"

Roxas straightened at that and would nudge Axel to stay and comfort the clearly upset boy while he tended to their apparent visitor. Axel slowly approached the upset boy and wrapped his arms gently around the slender frame to bring Sora into a comforting hug, which offered solace from the world. Sora nuzzled into the embrace and allowed himself to cry heavily into the strong chest. He turned and moved from the room, door closing behind him as he made his way down the many spirals of stairs until coming to the front door which he pulled open. He stood straight and tall as his eyes would settle upon a rather petite looking woman. She had long brown hair, very much the same as Sora's. Her eyes were a soft golden color though and held such despair within. It had been the only thing holding Roxas back from telling the woman off. As he watched her, he took in the royal looking robes that flowed around her frame and body, hos her face was soft even though her face was pinched with worry.

"I need to speak with you in private. It is of a most urgent matter" Her voice flowed like a love bird's song.

"Come then, we can speak freely within my study." Was the curt reply from the blond.

Roxas would lead the woman to a small room which held a desk and many books and paper scattered about within. He would turn to place the woman under his scrutinizing gaze, showing he was not overly thrilled to have the woman within his home, much less within his very study where he took refuge on many a night when sleep evaded him. The woman shifted in place, showing her discomfort as she finally cleared her throat and leveled a gaze right back to the vampire, not seeming to be frightened of him in the least.

"Now then, I know my son is here, which is where he is destined to be. I have come to tell you many things of great importance. Sora was exiled by our Elders out of their fear of him. You see, hundreds of years ago there was a profit who told the greatest prophecy that would ever be known to many. It spoke of how one with wings would be born different from the rest and with their falling come to correct the corrupted upon the lands. It spoke of how the power would be gained and anchored by the two to be bonded to the third." She broke off and received a nod from the vampire showing he was paying attention.

"Continue please."

"The elders think Sora is that Angel, so they cast him out. You see his wings are by far different from ours, and that he would be found by both a Vampire lord and his mate, who I can smell is a wolf, proves that something is on the horizon. The elders know Sora has not died and so they will be launching an attack. Angels will soon swarm the land in search of my beloved son. They will try to stop at nothing. I do not know when the attack will be, and by being here I am even risking my own life. Just tell me please, how is my son doing?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"He is doing well after a fitful sleep last night. I understand what you have told me, I have even held a vision with him at my side, but the angels, would it be war?" Roxas asked softly.

"A prewar so to speak will come first. The war will begin and grow out of hand as the corrupted be punished and cast away from their thrones of glory. Being angered beyond understanding, a grander war will break out. Sides will be picked and at the end, the land will be cleansed and set back into the proper circle of how it is supposed to be ruled. In the time, Sora will rely upon both you and your mate to be there, protect him, and love him where I have failed."

Roxas watched her and listened as she spoke. His vision clicking into place as he seemed to fully understand just what the Ancient had needed him to see and how it was soon to be a time most dark and deadly to many. He nodded to the woman as he stood, following her as she moved back to the door. It indicated that she was finished with what she had come from. He helped her outside and watched as she looked up only once, a pure white tear sliding down her face as she turned and began to walk away.

"MOTHER!"

The scream came as loud as possible, shattering the silence. Sora's body ran past Roxas, Axel being left in the dust beside the blond. The boy ran as fast as possible as his arms would encircle his mother's waist. As he had reached her, Roxas and axel had been stunned as a large pair of beautiful, pristine white wings sprouted from her back and coiled, feathers fluttering to wrap around her son and her. They heard her sobs and how she apologized so deeply to her one son whom she loved so very much! With the white wings, another large pair would join. The silvery wings encased by the beautiful blue glow mixed with the white, feathers fluttering around the pair as they embraced. The wind softly ruffled the wings and robes as though wishing them to dance. The sight was very sad, yet sweet to watch as mother and son shared more than any could understand.

Finally after what had felt like an eternity, Sora would pull from his mother as she smiled down to him, more white tears falling her eyes as she crouched a bit to be level with her child. She whispered softly to him as her hand ran through his hair. Sora held tears of silver racing down his cheeks to drip into the soil and be drank up greedily.

"Oh my dear Sora…how I am sorry for all that has happened. I promise you my small one, you are in good hands here, and they will both love and protect you where I have failed"

"Oh mother, you have never failed me…I will come find you one day…one day when there will be the ultimate peace and happiness, until then know I love you and never doubted that love you have for me"

Sora's voice cracked as he chocked a bit upon his sobs. His eyes watched her as she stood gracefully and gave a soft smile, kissing his forehead as she turned from him. With a strong flap of her wings, her body lifted easily within the air before she would begin to fly back up the Holy Lands, leaving behind her most sacred, precious gift in the entire world to his fate and destiny. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Sora and pulled the crying boy into their arms. Their arms offered the protection and safety his mother had mentioned as it pulled a smile from the boy as he buried his face into both Axel and Roxas as he allowed them to lead him back within the tranquility of the castle.

END CHAPTER FIVE

Authors Note: -Holds out tissue- Any takers? Any dry eyes? ANYWAYS another chapter done.. .next chapter is being worked on and should hopefully be posted up later on Monday. Sorry for the delay, been a bit vertigo happy here sooooo Anyways take care and REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Could This Be Love?

****HAS BEEN EDITED AND LOOKED OVER! Polite criticism is always welcomed, however rude criticism or mean flames will be ignored automatically! Hell hath no fury like a sick woman who feels cruddy!****

**Chapter Six: Could This Be Love?**

Once Sora's mother had gone, he remembered how safe he had felt within the pair of arms wrapped securely about him. His mind had hardly remembered everything as he had been taken back into the castle and moved into a room where it all seemed to blur together. Sora vaguely remembered drifting off into a fitful slumber until he was fluttering open his eyes to glance around the cozy room. Roxas was seated off to the side in a tall armchair, head tilted back as though he too were resting. Axel was amazingly settled beside him, eyes closed as his hand gently swept through Sora's hair showing he was awake but just taking it all easy. With such an atmosphere, Sora felt as though he could easily drift back off into the land of sleep.

Axel seemed to realize he was being watched as he would look down to the brown haired boy that was looking up at him curiously. Axel found himself smiling before he would shift his hand to pat the boy on top of his head a few times before stretching out his limbs in the form of a very good stretch. Silence would flow within the room for a good while before a yawn fell from Sora's lips which stirred Roxas in his chair to glance around the chair to level a gaze upon the boy that was sprawled out upon the couch.

"I see you're up, how did you sleep?" Roxas asked softly.

"Pretty good actually, I feel a lot better thanks" a grin came with the reply from Sora.

"Hmm, well that's good to know then" was all that came from Axel who yawned.

Roxas chuckled at Axel, easily being able to tell the red head was most likely longing for a good couple hours' worth of a nap. Axel always had a nap every afternoon since he loved to be sleeping. After a short time, Roxas would push himself up into a standing position before moving towards Sora and pressing a light kiss upon the smooth, warm cheek. Roxas pulled away in time to see the firm, dark red blush cover the boy's features. Roxas thought the color looked good upon Sora's features…very good indeed. With a shake of his head, Roxas just moved from the study to go let the cooks know to begin preparing them all a well-deserved meal.

Sora bit his lower lip after Roxas had moved from the room, his heart pounding rapidly within his chest at the mere, simple kiss. He did not understand why, but being around the two men made his stomach knot up as though thousands of butterflies flittered away eagerly. Sora did not fully understand the feeling so after some time he merely shrugged it off as just his nerves and of being within a new place. His thoughts were interrupted however as Roxas came to get both Axel and himself for their lunch.

A few weeks would fly by with Axel, Roxas, and Sora getting better acquainted with one another. They always found themselves to be within the other's company. Taking walks in the evening, to eating all their meals together, and even curling within the study for a good reading session. To Sora it was simply amazing how their relationship had just bloomed from his first day here. He already knew this castle as his home, and knew his feelings were running deeper for both Roxas and Axel. Roxas and Axel had noticed how Sora sometimes avoided looking either of them in the eye, and would blush from time to time especially when he was lightly touched by one of them lightly. Both the wolf and vampire found it to be simply adorable, and yet they were too afraid to scare the boy away if they made advances to show their own feelings to the boy.

One night, as the light had long left the sky, leaving it a pitch black swirled with dark purples, a soft growl made Sora pause from the book he had been skimming through. Pausing he set the book on his lap momentarily before his blue irises would flick up to land upon very dark, heavy green. Sora held Axel within his firm gaze for what would seem like forever before he felt the fiery man's lips descend upon his own in a very heated kiss. Sora had been too shocked to do much, but soon felt his lips parting in acceptance of the searing kiss from Axel, his body shifting to lean up into the kiss more fully. He felt the questing tongue of Axel seeking for the entrance he soon took as he relished in the flavor of Sora.

From a darkened corner of the study, piercing blue eyes would watch with rapt fascination as Sora was nicely kissed. Roxas felt his own lips tingling to go and join in, but for now he enjoyed watching his mate kissing the boy he also wanted to claim as a mate. It was so very erotic to watch the lips pressed together, tongues entwining in a dance for dominance, Axel's easily winning against poor Sora. After a few more moments of the intense kiss, Axel pulled away; nipping lightly at Sora's bottom lip and enjoying the sight of how swollen the lips were from his kiss.

Sora found a pout forming upon his features at the loss of contact from Axel, the small sound leaving him letting both Axel and Roxas know he had not wished for it to end when it had. Axel just smiled and pressed another kiss to the other's forehead and then ruffled his hair lovingly. Sora leaned into the hand before suddenly letting his gaze land firmly upon the blond vampire off to the side. Roxas understood the look all too well and found himself striding over until he lowered his body to the couch, hand reaching up to caress along the creamy flesh of Sora. After a small smile, Roxas leaned in to press his own lips to Sora's, kissing him just as sweetly as Axel had, passion surging from his lips into the other to show how much they both cared for Sora.

Roxas ran his tongue within the other's mouth, his fangs slightly nipping at the bottom lip as he sucked it within his mouth, eyes heavily watching the reaction from Sora. Sora groaned within the kiss as he found his arms gently coiling to rest around Roxas's waist to anchor himself. Kissing Sora had been the most blissful feeling Roxas had ever felt. He felt as though all was right and where it needed to be. Finally though, with much hesitation, Roxas pulled from the boy who seemed to sit in a rather dazed like state. The look alone was enough to make Axel and Roxas chuckle for a few moments, pausing as they heard a softly whispered voice fill the silence.

"I…think that I love you both"

It had been said so silently, as though Sora feared it would not be returned, feared being tossed out for even daring to think that two darkened creatures would want him for him. His eyes though snapped opened as he felt Roxas pull him to his chest, holding him in a caring embrace as he hummed softly within his ear to help soothe him. Axel watched from the doorway where he had propped himself up at to watch the two. He knew Roxas was the more sensible one and did better at this kind of conversation.

"Sora…our little one, we too love and care for you so very much. We sense that you belong with us and us with you. If you would like that then please put us to ease with a simple yes" Roxas spoke softly to Sora in his ear.

Sora found his body trembling as he was taken into the vampire's arms, held so lovingly it seemed. It was as though Roxas was trying to always protect him from dangers and harm, always here to offer his support to Sora. Hearing the words whispered so silkily within his ear, Sora found himself nodding happily, a smile lifting his features and brightening himself as well. He found a soft sigh leaving his lips as he realized just how nervous he had been feeling as well as anxiousness, but all could be mended with a simple word he felt rolling from his chest.

"Yes."

END CHAPTER SIX

Author's Note: WOOOOOOOOW MY FINGERS HURT! I have been freezing all day since I got drenched by rain water… ugh not a pleasant feeling plus I was kind of sickly feeling this morning… Blechies…. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will have the bonding as well as a fore coming of the war drawing closer.

OKAY THEN SO LETS VOTE ON WHAT KIND OF STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT:

Harry Potter?

Gundam Wing?

Inuyasha?

Kingdom Hearts?

Let me know and I'll see what all I can come up with ^^


	7. The Sacred Bond and Warnings

****CURRENTLY WORKING ON CHAPTER 8 AS WELL TO GET IT POSTED TOMORROW! LET ME KNOW HOW IT'S GOING SO FAR! TOOK A LOT OF THINKING FOR THIS CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLL –SMOOOOOOOOCHES- ****

**Chapter Seven: The Sacred Bond and Warnings**

The simple answer from Sora had been all Roxas and Axel needed to know before they would sweep from the room, each holding one of Sora's hands. Sora allowed himself to be lead up the spiral staircase and down the wing opposite from his own. Soon though all three came to the large double doors that led into the room which Axel and Roxas stayed. Sora felt his heart fluttering rapidly within his chest as he was easily pulled into the room and into another soft kiss from Roxas. Sora was soon pulled fully into the kiss, returning it gently as he felt himself being pulled down to sit comfortably upon the bed.

With all three soon being upon the bed, Sora felt gentle hands sweeping along his body to lightly pull at the fabric of his clothing. He leaned from the kiss to allow his robe to be opened, falling to expose his slender chest and flattened stomach that held slight muscles. Heat seemed to rise to Sora's face though from his uncertainties of his body. It was short lived though as he felt two sets of lips fall to his body. Kisses spread along his neck and downwards over his chest and stomach, nips and light suckles soon following shortly after as Roxas and Axel lavished the other's body with affection.

Sora felt as though he would explode from the feeling coursing throughout his entire body. Each touch to his skin slowly heightened his pleasure as he hummed out his enjoyment at the fingers which traced along his body enticingly. No inch of flesh was left untouched or not kissed as Sora would soon find himself without his robe; his body bared to the two figured who appreciated the view. Sora though seemed to huff at being the only one without any clothing and let it be known with a firm pout forming upon his features.

"No fair... you guys still have on all your clothes… "

The deep snicker seemed to come from Axel as he would simply shrug and begin removing his own articles of clothing, slowly one by one. Finally Axel would be as nude as Sora, his body being more defined even though he was a very lanky man. He looked strong and highly intimidating which made Sora nod in pure satisfaction. Blue eyes and green eyes would turn to glance upon the third member of their party, Roxas who simply shrugged before removing his shirt followed by his pants. He seemed to be very comfortable with his body and shifted to allow Sora a good view, since Axel already knew what he looked like. Sora just blinked, seeming awed by the two bodies before him. To him they were very Godlike, perfect in his mind and knowing only they could be as such.

Roxas snorted as his hand leaned forwards to pull the boy in between his body and Axel's, burying his face into the crook of the neck as he heard Axel claiming Sora's lips tenderly. The tender touches and kissed continued for quite a while until Sora ended up pressed upon the bed lovingly, both Axel and Roxas hovering over him gently. Sora looked up to the both as he felt a soft hand travel down along his stomach and along his inner thigh. A shudder seemed to sweep throughout his entire body as he looked to Axel who held such a devious look to him.

Axel continued to caress Sora's inner thigh as his other hand pulled out a jar of scented oils. He waited until Roxas was kissing the boy heatedly before his hand would slide lower to the puckered entrance of Sora. As delicately as possible a long index finger would push within Sora's tight channel, which caused a hiss of slight pain to leave the boy's lips as he shifted upon the bed. Roxas sensing how Sora was beginning to tense up would move his own hand down to gently wrap around the slightly hardened member gently to distract the boy from being prepared.

With the warm, soft hand upon his member, Sora felt stars almost behind his vision as he would arch up into Roxas and moan out softly his enjoyment as the hand moved slowly along his hardened flesh, creating such intense feelings. Sora was so distracted and focused upon the moving hand, that he never realized how a second finger had joined the first in thrusting slowly within his body. It continued like that, with Roxas keeping his focus elsewhere, as Axel prepared his body for their joining. Finally Axel struck the bundle of nerves deep within Sora, causing said boy to almost fly from the bed in pure ecstasy as he cried out softly, heavily panting from the white that blinded his sight momentarily.

It was at that moment that Axel knew the boy was prepared and so shifting he poured some of the oil upon his hands, which found the flesh between Roxas's parted thighs. Making sure to generously cover the member with the oil, Axel would pull Roxas into a searing kiss before taking the tip and leading it to Sora's entrance. Both moved slowly and carefully as Roxas began to slowly push himself within the tight body beneath him. A grunt fell from his lips as he struggled to hold himself back until he was fully buried within Sora. He stopped, allowing the smaller boy to get adjusted to having another within his body. Finally a nod of Sora's head would show the blond that he could begin moving within him.

Breathtaking was an understatement! Sora felt as though he were above cloud nine, in pure paradise at the chills of pleasure that swept throughout his entire body from his toes all the way up and along his body. His back arching with just about every thrust made into his body as it sent sparks fluttering behind his eyes. With each thrust, Sora felt a building pressure coiling within the very pit of his stomach, prepared to lash out like a viper. Roxas could tell by how Sora's eyes had begun to darken in pure lust and want, which Sora was going to find his release peaking very soon.

Roxas would speed up, angling his hips to thrust along the pleasure spot for Sora. His hand though held firm, not allowing the boy to be able to reach his release. His thrusts continued for a few more moments before Roxas found himself releasing deep within Sora before breathing heavily as he would pull from the boy's channel. Once he moved, Axel was quick to take his own spot, pulling Sora up and into his arms as Axel leaned back. Sora had been settled to be upon Axel's lap before Axel would slowly lower Sora onto his own member that slipped inch for inch within the boy. Sora merely whimpered as he dug his finger into the skin of Axel's stomach for something to hold tight to.

Sora, after some time, began to move his hips up and down along Axel as he slowly rode the man below him. His stomach churned in raw heat and desire as he panted, lips parted as his tongue flicked along his bottom lip enticingly. His speed would increase as Axel lifted his own hips to meet each downward thrust from Sora. Axel had never felt such a tingling feeling. He had felt more raw, needy love and passion from Roxas, and Sora was the innocently sweet one that needed the corruption of true pleasure. With a few more moments that passed by, Axel would hold Sora's hips as he would thrust up rapidly into the boy, the sound of their flesh hitting against each other echoing around the room to mingle with the screams of passion and love. Roxas would once more seek out to stroke Sora as Axel had picked up the pace, knowing the red haired boy was close to his completion and so Sora was as well. Finally Axel would thrust up one last time, shuddering with a loud groan as his essence would spill deeply within the boy above as he felt the warmth of Sora's release upon his body.

The scent of their bonding was hanging heavily within the air as Sora was pulled to be between the two lovers who kissed him sweetly muttering their words of love to him. Before they could become overly comfortable a harsh pounding fell upon the door in the foyer. It was enough to make Axel turn into his wolf form, growling at the feel of danger to his two mates. Roxas as well had even slipped from the bed and inched to the window, trying to figure out just WHO was trying to disturb them in such an intimate moment of after love making snuggles and comforting embraces.

Axel tossed a blanket over Sora's nude body and gave a look Sora had never seen to Roxas who settled upon the bed to pull Sora into his lap protectively. Soon enough the wolf was out of the door, closing the door firmly behind as he made his way to the door and ripped it open to let it bang rather loudly. There, standing in the doorway was what appeared to be a rather dark angel with thick black hair that fell about him well past his hips. His eyes were sharp like glass that felt like it could pierce through bone to the very soul. A low, warning growl would fall from Axel as he took in the pitch black feathered wings, dripping with a clear liquid which hissed upon contact with the ground.

"State your business here and get the hell off our land and territory or else"

Axel seemed to be very dark and it showed how threatened he felt by the dark, powerful presence standing before him with smirk in place. The creature seemed to hesitant, prolonging his answer to rough up Axel around the edges and set him close to ripping his head from his shoulders. Perhaps the creature could cause the red haired man to launch an attack, which brought the promise of tearing the growling beast limb for limb.

"I came to simply warm you…The Elders will not allow that whore of a disgrace to continue living… be aware of me you pathetic bastardized wolfing, for I will enjoy sucking the very life out of Sora's cold, still body until there is nothing left."

The dark man just purred out showing just how much enjoyment he had for sucking the souls from beings. Axel just growled and muttered something low under his breath as a shield seemed to form around him, causing the dark angel to be catapulted back several feet. Axel knew it was just a warning, and that the Death Angel would come back with a vengeance to try and steal away their beautiful angel's life. Axel vowed he would die than letting his smallest love perish at the hands of power hungry fools who cared only for the throne their butts sat on.

Within the bedroom, Roxas kept Sora close, able to feel the anger that rolled from his wolf. He knew whatever was downstairs was seen as a big threat, so Roxas knew he too, had to be alert and on guard just in case danger came snooping where it was not wanted nor appreciated. Blue eyes looked down to Sora, who had by this time drifted into slumber, which pulled a soft smile to his features as his hand would caress over the full, parted lips before shifting Sora to be within the bed and beneath the sheets. It was some time before Roxas looked up to see Axel re-entering the room. He shifted over in the bed to allow room for the redhead, who happily took it and wrapped his arms around both Sora and Roxas. He pulled them close and buried his nosed within them both, allowing their scents to calm him before he could finally allow himself to fall into an uneasy slumber, Roxas soon following after hissing to the window. That night rain began to fall to the earth as though it knew dangers and evils were closing in over the horizons.

END CHAPTER SEVEN

Author's Note: OH MY GOODNESS! MY FINGERSSSSSS OKAY this chapter was very VERY intense.. I hope it did not totally suck either –hides under her bed silently- In the next chapter the Death Angel will make an appearance and try to get Sora … OHH NOOOO NOT POOR SORA! Anyways hope you have enjoyed reading !


	8. Dark Seraphim

**WOW ! this is a very intense chapter and I hope it pulls you further into the story to find out what happens next^^ Reviews pleaseeeeeeee –begs on knees- **

Chapter Eight: Dark Seraphim

Morning came too swiftly for the three who slumbered on the bed, piled together as limbs intertwined. Axel seemed to be the first one who was actually awake, eyes staring off towards the ceiling as he would sigh gently. He was extremely worried about the…visitor from last night. For some reason he held an anxious feeling that settled within the pit of his stomach, almost like he felt something was going to happen. Axel had not yet informed Roxas about the mysterious figure, being as he had been asleep by the time he had gotten back to the bedroom.

Several more moments passed in silence save for the labored breathing coming from Roxas as well as Sora. The red head's mind wandered around in many small circles that were beginning to create a massive maze of confusion within his brain. With a sigh, he sat up and rubbed his hands over his face to help better prepare him for the day. He knew once Roxas was up he had to let him know about the very large threat to their small family of three. Plus Axel knew that if he had told Roxas that night, the young vampire would have stayed up all night in protest to keeping on the lookout for their new mate.

Axel though seemed to be very caught up in his inner musings, so when the hand fell lightly upon his shoulder he found himself falling from the bed as he face landed on the hardened floor. A growl left his throat as he rolled and looked up to the bed with a firm scowl settled upon his features to look up and see Roxas smiling evilly down at him. Roxas lifted a brow out of curiosity slowly as he watched the one sprawled upon the floor before laughing gently. Sometimes Axel could not stand it when Roxas startled him from time to time…it always made him feel silly for being so startled to begin with ! With a sigh Axel sat up slowly to press his nose to Roxas in an affectionate manner before looking serious.

"We need to keep a close watch over little Sora…I fear that our visitor from last night means business" Axel took a breath gently and sighed, "He claimed to be a Dark angel and is determined to end Sora's life if he has anything to do with it, but I know we won't allow Sora to be taken."

Roxas gave a firm nod in understanding as his blue eyes momentarily flecked with red from rage at something threatening their new beloved. He calmed down after a bit before he just heaved a heavy sigh and flopped back upon the bed. The rest of the morning was spent in much the same way though as Axel moved to the kitchens and came back with a tray for breakfast for all of them. He hummed a happy little tune as he made it into the bedroom and placed it within the now very much awake Sora. Seeing that he had been brought breakfast in bed to be shared among them all he found the brightest smile lighting up his soft, delicate features show his pure happiness.

After breakfast, the day progressed fairly normally, though it did not go unnoticed to Axel how Sora had ended up with many scrapes and cuts. The boy had fallen down the stairs, into a door that shut before him, and not to mention all the other things. Axel was gritting his teeth for the next light injury, unable to help but feel it was that damned Angel causing troubles. Sora by now held a twisted ankle, sprained wrist, cuts along his arms, legs and even two scratches upon his left cheek. Along with the cuts, a lump would be upon his head from his run in with the door, as well as some dark bruises beginning to form about him. Even though the boy was being beaten up, he passed it off as just being horrible luck, until he asked if they could take a walk around the castle grounds together.

With much reluctance, Axel and Roxas simply gave the nod and made sure to be properly dressed before leaving the room. It seemed that with every step they took, Axel felt like he was handing over Sora to Death's awaiting hands. Finally though the door was reached and pushed open for the three bodies to move into the bright light of day or was it? On such a day it should have been bright and cheerful, but darkened clouds were formed overhead promising a not so pleasant storm soon to come. As a shiver passed through Sora he would curl into the protective space between his lovers as their walk would being, allowing Sora to see the gardens and how lush and magical his new found home truly was.

With a crackled flash of lightning all good things came to an abrupt stop. The flash of light struck the ground, causing the three bodies to fly in many directions, crashing harshly onto the ground. Axel was quick to get up, moving to cover Sora's body as the clouds overhead began to swirl in a circle straight to the ground where a darkened figure would step from the clouds. The large black wings were armored and stood out a good 6 feet on each side. A black robe flowed around the body as the darkened hair fluttered around in a form of pure vileness. With the figure being revealed, the sickening smirk covered the pale white face showed easily from the good distance.

Sora gasped at the sight and seemed to press as closely as possible to Axel and then Roxas since Axel was growling loudly at the threat. Before any could truly react a silver ball of light seemed to shoot from the dark angel aimed right for Sora's chest. Axel shifted, trying to lower to get to Sora, but a loud sound of wind roaring like a lion filled his ears. Around him as well as Roxas was a large pair of double wings. It looked as though Sora had two sets of wings wrapped around them all. They were a silvery white in color and the tips were lined in a dark red, each feather also being encased in a glowing blue light. The wings were soft to the touch and yet strong to the attack as they easily reached eight feet per wing, the lower pair of wings only being about six feet per wing. It was truly a breathtaking sight to behold, except to the Dark Seraphim.

The darkened death angel cursed at the sight of the wings. He understood the situation had just escalated tenfold at the site before him. He knew that the Angel before him had bonded since he had gained a second set of wings. The second pair was not the only issue, but the red outlining the tips signified the blood all three would share, and the blue glow was the ultimate form of a shield and protection. Without taking too much time to think on it a dark ripple would shoot and crash into the wings, blood sprouting from the wings to trickle to the earth.

Sora let lose a pained scream from the impact with his wings that pulled away slightly from pain. Overhead the sky let go of the rain as it fell to the earth with sadness at seeing angelic beings fighting. Sora shivered as he pushed himself into a standing position, his blue eyes seeming to take on a glow all of their own, prepared to fight to his best abilities. Beside him he noticed Roxas was intently focused upon the Dark Angel, his blue eyes a pulsating red from his mounting anger. To his other side stood Axel, proud and tall on all fours in his wolf form, as he snarled, sharp canines extended to show he meant business. Sora thought it was quite the sight to behold since he would feel the string of power flowing all around them and interweaving as it linked all three together in a bond much thicker than any other, a bond that could not be broken!

A bright blinding light would shoot from Sora's body as it would strike the Dark Angel within the chest, but the man held his footing, his eyes a solid black almost seeming demonic as he chanted a dark spell that pulled Sora to his knees, blood spilling from his entire body as whip marks seemed to form upon his creamy flesh, ripping through his clothing. Though being badly injured, Sora did not relent and eventually the dark creature stumbled back several steps, screaming in intense pain as his flesh seemed to be peeling from his very body, black bones being revealed until the body fell to the ground and erupt into ash that swirled and be carried off with the blowing winds.

Once the threat was momentarily over, Axel looked over just in time to see Roxas catching the unconscious Sora. The wings had already gone back within his back leaving a very battered figure in the aftermath. Roxas would easily begin making his way into the castle and up to the rooms to bandage up Sora. Axel had checked and made sure the premise was safe and secure before moving to see how their tiny one was fairing. Stepping within the room, Axel bit back his words as he looked to the figure upon the bed, pale and bandaged up as though one false move and he could die. It was enough to make Axel's heart clench before he was overcome with such hatred for the race of Angels to treat one of their own this way just because he was different. Roxas came to Axel's aid and pulled him upon the bed and into his arms as they would sit and stay over Sora until or if he woke.

END CHAPTER EIGHT

Author's Note: WEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL HOW IS IT SOOO FAR? I'm hoping pretty good.. OHH but I wish to inform all that I am going to also be working on a short Voldemort/Lilly story about why Voldie turned evil and a completely different twist to her death. Anyways I don't think the idea that me and my best buddy came up with has been done before so keep in touch if you like Harry Potter fanfictions ^^


	9. Waking and Allies

**I AM SOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN A COUPLE DAYS! I've been very VERY sick so I haven't been able to really look at the computer screen for fear of being sick and the earth falling off its axis I am still a bit under the weather but I will be working on trying to get the story finished for all those who are dying to know just WHAT is going to happen. Also in about a week and a half I will be taking a bit longer to update since I have a HUGE project I am working on for my parents for their Christmas gift this year…. Yes a scrapbook will be taking a good deal of my time up, but I promise to make it worth the WAIT!

Chapter Nine: Waking and Allies

The castle had been silent for several days since the attack upon Sora. Roxas and Axel had only left the bedroom to get food and then returned to the bedroom. It was very much the same for five long days, putting stress and strain upon both wolf and vampire. It felt like an eternity before they would both see movement from the bed. Seeing the body shifting about pulled a large hopeful look upon Axel's features, and a love of pure shock on Roxas'.

A groan soon fell from the figure upon the bed before the eyes would flutter open and hesitantly close rapidly. After being out cold for so long the eyes had become very sensitive to the bright light. After a few passing moments, Sora opened his eyes once more and look carefully around the room and pause on Roxas as well as Axel before a soft smile flit upon his features. The sheer look of happiness was not easy to pass by. It clearly showed to Sora that he had been missed very deeply.

Sitting his body up as easily and slowly as possible had Sora's head nearly spinning from his shoulders, but he managed to calm himself enough to wrap his arms around two waists, showing he had not enjoyed the slumbering separation from the two. The arms stayed wrapped about each other as even a few tears were shed at the thought of how close they had come to loosing Sora. Finally Sora pulled back from the two standing against the bed to give a small impish like look as his stomach growled quite loudly demanding food.

Food came and went as Sora ate his fill of pastries and sandwiches before settling back to happily pat his very full stomach. He looked over to the other two who seemed to be finally relaxing from their worried state. Sora understood they must be completely drained from their over emotional states as he noticed their eyes closed with hardly a flutter. In fact, Sora thought it was rather adorable to see the other two so exhausted, and he swore he saw some drool leaving the side of Axel's bottom lip. He just enjoyed the peaceful tranquility of the silence, even though he worried his lower lip gently from what had happened several days ago.

He had been utterly shocked to have seen the death angel there for him. It proved to him that the Elders of his home wished him dead, and they cared not any longer for the laws that had been carved long ago. Sora knew he had done no such crime to be condemned to death, and it were as though the Elders were afraid of him, or something to do with him at least. It puzzled the young male as he tried to remember all he had read while he had still been able to attend the seminars, but his mind seemed to be drawing a complete blank.

Finally, Sora heaved a deep sigh before scrubbing his hands and fingers over his face gently as he worked to relieve the stress building within him. If the Elders were going to start posing a problem, Sora knew it was only going to be a matter of time before Angels would fall from the sky in a form of war, which meant death and destruction would be swift to come. Sora glanced up slowly to check upon the other two who were sound asleep by this time and smiled somewhat. He knew that he needed to inform his lovers about what was surely on its way so they could hope to prepare as well as possible.

Hours passed easily by as Axel and Roxas both would begin to stir and stretch in their rather uncomfortable positions before seeming to look for Sora. They did not need to look overly far, since the boy in question was found sitting at a small writing desk off to the side of the room, bent over holding his spiked hair in a form of pure agitation. Seeming to sense the boy's apparent distraught, Roxas slid up to the boy to lightly begin massaging over the temples to try and alleviate the tension rising.

"Sora, what seems to have you so worried and upset?" Roxas always soothed Sora at times like these.

"I fear that the Elders of my kin are going to be launching an attack, invading to try and conquer to be in complete control so their word would have to be made law." His sentence sent chills sweeping throughout his two lovers.

"We were beginning to feel and think the same, little one, so tomorrow we go to meet with a few friends, see if we can gather some friends to form a bond just in case, since all would be at risk."

That had been all that was spoken on the topic before the two would sweep up Sora and spend the rest of the evening enjoying each other's company buried within the sheets and blankets to not be disturbed for many hours to come. It was well past night before anyone seemed to emerge from the room, which was only to gather up some fruits and cheeses with some bread for a light snack before bed came swiftly to all three, curled securely within each other's arms. The night passed slowly without any dangers coming to slip around within the darkness, but still sleep was not completely happy for everyone. The darkness fell over all the land and wrapped protecting, secretive arms around the world until the next morning would come in several hours.

A scream though filled the night and fell on deaf ears as an innocent Angel had fallen, murdered for helping her son with passing on information that had been forbidden. Within the Holy Lands, all was close to being in total chaos, as the Elders seemed to become more twisted and greedy with each passing moments of possibly becoming the greatest rulers of the time. No tears were shed for the woman slain dead within her home, her feathers falling from her wings to fall upon her body and all around, turning a bright gold before melting into the ground. With the death of an innocent, the sky parted as rain fell lightly to the ground, the Earth mourning the loss of an angel.

Come the next day, Sora was woken by the other two who had ushered him into getting ready so they could be off and on their way. It felt like Sora had just pulled on his clothes, got a biscuit shoved down his mouth with a glass of milk before he was pushed out the front door and right into a horse drawn carriage. The carriage was covered and seemed well guarded. It held plush seats covered in a brilliant red fabric, and was pulled by four large, beautiful horses. Two being Friesians, and the other two being Gypsy Vanners, but all were truly majestic and trotted off with such pride in their steps.

The ride took forever it seemed, hours and hours ticking by as trees and landscapes rolled by like rolling hills. Finally though, the carriage stopped within a large forest, tall ancient trees protecting them from anything hovering in the skies. Axel would step from the carriage, followed by Roxas who held out a hand to help out Sora. Once Sora stepped foot out of the carriage he noticed a small clearing with a large bonfire in the center offering heat and lighting. Around the fire figured were settled, eyes focused squarely upon all three of them making Sora slightly inch to be behind Roxas and Axel. There were creatures of all kinds here and some Sora had never even heard of. He noticed the wolves and vampires, some shifters and anthro people, dwarves, and elves. He was truly awed. Many of these beings he had merely heard about, but never knew half still existed.

Sora felt his body being ushered to a log for him to sit, Axel taking up the seat to his right, while Roxas took up residence to his left, and thus the meeting began as Roxas spoke in his calm, yet demanding voice.

"This meeting has been called in utter importance for our freedom. The other day we were visited by a Dark Angel, who tried to kill both myself and my two mates, simply because our newest mate is seen as a threat. An anonymous being has brought it all to my attention about what is truly going on though, and it involves us all. These Elder Angels, they wish to rule over us all, killing whom they think is not fit, and demanding us to do ridiculous things no doubt. We all need to try and come together and form an Alliance, so that when the war comes to our doorsteps, and I promise it is on its way, we will be prepared to fight for our families… our lands and packs, our freedom to remain as we have always been. Failure to do so will result in us slowly being taken over one by one until there is no one left to take a stand!"

Once the last words left Roxas's lips, the gathered crowd roared out in agreement. Many had families, small ones to take care of, and to be taken over was not something any were willing to do. Once the shouts calmed down, the leaders began to talk about what the alliance was going to be, how it worked, and how they were going to be prepared in time. The meeting would take a decent amount of time, but by the time it was finished, all were satisfied that they had made the right choice. They vowed to send messengers within two days' time to better understand the situation and where it stood. Creatures would bid their fair wells and slip within the darkness offered by the tall trees before Roxas would get Sora back into the carriage so they could all begin the long journey back home.

END CHAPTER NINE

Author's Note: I'm FINALLY done with this chapter…. Ugh… its only taken a couple days to do Anyways hope you like. I am going to start working on a rather long one shot HP story that is VERY different from any I have read. It will be a Voldemort/Lilly story but it's definitely not what you are thinking honest. It's called Love's Betrayal, so be on the lookout for it ^^


	10. Strange Happenings

Chapter Ten: Strange Happenings

The sun had just begun its rise high into the sky by the time the carriage pulled up to the front of the large castle and stopped. The door opened as the three, worn looking men moved to put their feet firmly upon the ground. Sora had never in all his life felt so ecstatic to feel the Earth beneath his feet. He even contemplated falling to his knees just to kiss the grass below him in thanks for making it all that way. Roxas merely rolled his eyes at Sora's odd behavior as Axel seemed to kroon in peals of laughter, egging the smaller one on it seemed.

The ride back had been very bumpy, rough, and just plain horrid. The carriage bounced around since the weather had begun to get a bit harsh. The rain pelted down upon the carriage, soaking the horses to the bone. The storm had turned into quite the monster, but finally a mere two hours ago the weather had shut off as though someone had turned off the valve. Once the unkind weather had passed, the ride had turned rather pleasant, but poor Sora was already sick to his stomach from being tossed around like a rag doll.

After Sora appeared to be finished with his happy dance of living to see the day, he was ushered into their home for some much needed food, which was steaming hot and awaiting their arrival is seemed. At seeing the food, Sora cheered happily and found his chair before putting food on his plate and tucking in with such enthusiasm. He hummed, happy at the different varieties of food, as well as the rather cold, crisp milk that filled his very tall glass. To any who watched, it was clear to see how much the dark headed boy loved food. It seemed he ate just about everything and anything regardless of its appeal to look even remotely edible.

Breakfast turned into a rather enjoyable thing this morning since Sora seemed extra bubbly and overall cheerful. After everyone had finished eating, they moved up to the bedroom where they could simply relax and enjoy each other's company for a few hours of utter peace and tranquility. Sora found that he enjoyed curling up between the other two and burying about like a little ground hog, rooting until under the pile of blankets and completely covered and warmed thoroughly.

Sora simply refused to leave the warm, inviting bed for most of the day. Each time he was asked he pouted and just curled up in the covers all the more, making it almost impossible to pull him out. He muttered about how it was nice and cozy and he was feeling too lazy to get up and do absolutely anything at all, so their efforts all had been in vain. Sora was just beginning to doze off when he felt his eyes fluttering open. He listened in the silent room curiously, wondering just what had woken him up. He figured out that he had no idea, but he just had a nagging feeling he should get up and go look around the castle.

Standing from the bed, Sora shifted to pull on a long robe to help keep the chill in the air from making him cold. He left the room, the door gently closing behind him as he began his journey down the hallway, being careful and quiet as possible. He passed several doors that lead to other guest bedrooms and closets, even a few which were just sitting areas and even a magnificent library. For some reason though, Sora was still being lead throughout the castle and towards the doors that took him outside to the grounds. Once being outside, he moved slowly around the tall home, his path leading him towards the gardens off to the side of his home. At the gardens, Sora paused as his head tilted almost curiously to the side before he moved onwards, entering the garden and the maze.

It took several long moments before Sora found himself rooted to the spot, eyes fixated upon a single flower that was blooming in the middle of the maze. He gasped, falling to his knees before it as he felt the strong sting of tears pricking his vision and blurring it at the same time. Before him was a very special flower, a flower that only bloomed when one close to the heart passed on into the other life. The flower was a bright, blinding white, pure as the freshly fallen snow in the winter. The petals were long and curled delicately at the edges and it stem was a pale green. Within the center of the flower a soft blue glow would emit, growing stronger over time.

"My dear one, do not be sad…even though I have been taken from the world… you will bring a whole new light to my death… and a new beginning"

Sora jerked, unable to help his sobs as he heard his mother's voice enter his ears, swirling around like a gentle breeze in spring. His fingers gently caressed the long, velvety petals soothingly, with such love and tenderness as though fearing the beautiful flower would wither and die before his eyes. He was stunned, shocked… and mortified that someone in the Holy Lands could just murder his mother as though she meant so very little. He found anger wishing to bubble up though as he figured out very easily that the Elder's had to be behind this and for that he swore they would pay. Sora settled though, listening and speaking softly with his mother.

Within the castle Roxas had gone to check up on Sora only to discover that the boy he sought was nowhere to be found. He pulled back the blankets and checked everywhere but to no avail, which sent a child sweeping throughout his entire body. Turning he rushed from the bedroom in search of Axel as he frantically explained how Sora was missing! Seeing this as something serious, Axel set off in tow with Roxas in the form of a searching party to find their little one, Sora. Hours they looked throughout the entire castle, summing up that the boy in question was simply not within the castle walls at all. Upon coming to the realization, both would usher their ways to the door and break outside in almost full runs. Their minds frantically going over every possibility that could have happened and none were very pleasant after the attack that had happened days before.

They would search the ground with no luck until coming to the gardens and weaving throughout the entire maze before they all but tripped over Sora. They both came to a stop at the figure sitting upon the grass, speaking softly to the flower that seemed to be singing a soft lullaby of sorts within the surrounding air. The sound was very tranquil and soothing to all who could hear and soon had Roxas and Axel upon the ground and wrapping arms comfortingly around Sora. Sora just blinked, pulling from his trance as he would smile sadly as a tear rolled from his soft face as he explained the flower was his mother, and how she had been killed because she helped him.

Roxas and Axel had frowned at what Sora had told them. Things must have been getting very serious for Angels to start killing their own simply for speaking to another that was not seen with such admirable qualities. In truth, it was very sad to learn of as well that the Angels have taken such a path that was inevitably leading them to the path of darkness. Thoughts like that alone were enough to make Roxas nervous as well as Axel. They would have to be prepared… at all cost to protect their small family. They both had already vowed that should anything happen to Sora or each other, the floodgates would open and all Hell would be brought forth of a fires ball and all would pay and suffer greatly for the deaths.

END CHAPTER TEN

Author's Note: Okay… so being sick has kicked my ass apparently Sorry the updates here lately have been a bit scattered…. Its like my brain currently… just been so very tired and worn down from trying to recover and get to feeling better, not to mention just a lot going on at home as well BARE WITH ME GUYS PLEASE! I will try to get chapter 11 posted up tomorrow for you guys! If not then DEFINITELY the day after!


	11. The Fight Begins and News

Chapter Eleven: The Fight Begins and News

During the next several weeks, all seemed to be fairly silent. No threats of danger ventured into the lives of the three, which sent warning flags all within Axel's head. He knew and understood that when nothing happened, then the bombs were about to go off. All the peace and silence was also starting to bother Sora, who started keeping extra close to either Roxas or Axel, not overly interested in going off on his own where evil might just be waiting around every possible corner.

With the silence came a strange feeling over the land, as though the biggest hush possible was coiling its clutches around everyone and everything, trying to create the false sense of security. The days had begun normally, with birds and day light animals stirring and singing out their joyous songs. It ended with the hoot and calls of the night creatures that thrived upon the dark camouflage surrounding them once the sun went down. Different races seemed to be getting along nicely as well, holding ceremonies for bonding, marriages, and just parties to enjoy each other's company. It continued much like that until one fateful night changed it all.

A loud bang resounded throughout the entire castle, startling Roxas into action. He bolted down the stairs, sensing the upmost urgency of the knocking. Wrenching the door opened he looked to a were-beast who was bloody and panting for air to fill his lungs. From the looks, the male panther had been attacked and speared brutally. In all honesty, Roxas was surprised the beast had not dropped to the gorund to die before reaching him.

"Speak, what has happened?" The sharp tone in the vampire's voice demanded swiftness.

"The village to the south is under attack… the woman and children are trying to flee to safety, but the attacks keep coming, fire falling from the sky and cloaked figures on large winged beasts are ripping the townsfolk to pieces… please… we seek help"

Without listening any longer, Roxas called into the house where he knew Axel had come to listen. He had instructed to put Sora in the safe haven and for the red head to get prepared to leave and offer assistance. More vampires that worked within the castle also came to offer their support. It was only mere moments before the group would leave the castle, an enchantment spell firmly in place to keep Sora and his maid safe from any harm. Roxas mounted his horse, Axel shifting into his wolf form to lope beside his mate's horse. Off they rode, moving as rapidly as possible towards the small village to the south. Smoke was thick and heavy as they came closer and closer by the second.

A loud screech came from high within the sky barely giving the group time to get out of the way as a large eagle swooped down, talons trying to grip at them. The eagles were very massive and the feathers were a mixture of browns, grays and blacks. The heads were white with a long horn sticking up and over the beak to stab the targets. With each screech, a shudder would run throughout the group's body, the sound enough to kill one's hearing if they had been human. Riders sat upon the feathered demonic looking birds, in dark, flowing cloaks. It was clear though to see the large wings upon the backs of the riders, showing that this attack was from the Angels. Anger seemed to swell within the chest of Axel as a loud howl would fall his muzzle, the ground shaking from the call to help. As the howl grew louder, rocks would begin to jut from the earth skywards, a sharp edge forming from the tip as it would pierce through one of the eagles. The bird would flail within the air before crashing into the ground, taking several trees and a few buildings with it.

After Axel stopped the howl he would survey the village with saddened eyes. The entire village was up in flames, lapping in excitement. Bodies littered the ground of entire families, men, woman, and even some children. One woman was trying to crawl, her body burnt and charred as blood dripped to the ground. She was attempting to crawl to the group, in her arms a small toddler cried from pure fear. Reaching the group she released her most precious world and coughed up blood before making a choking sound. Her eyes locking upon the blond vampire as a moment seemed to pass between them both. She would be dead moments later, Roxas crouching to lift the child easily into his arms protectively. His eyes surveyed the area, seeing how the Angels had long gone since their first task had been completed.

The sound of the crackling fire was al that filled the air to join with the cries and screams of pain and loosing loved ones. Luckily many of the villagers had fled into the trees and bushes to hide, avoiding the attacks. Mostly woman and children were left, a few men as well who held family and friends close and tight, mourning the fallen and lost. With a clearing of his throat he stood to be the leader, rounding up everyone to move them to his lands. He had a small village that had long since been abandoned that these survivors could start over at. He knew it would be very hard, and a very sad time, but at least they could be guarded and protected by fellow vampires.

With all agreed, the larger troop set out, making the way slowly back towards the lands of the vampires. Meanwhile within the castle, Sora sat huddled in a corner beneath a few warm blankets. He muttered softly to himself as though it helped to reassure himself that his two lovers were safe and returning to him. Seeing how worried Axel had looked before telling him to come to here was enough to set Sora on edge. He had gone with Clarice, the maid he had become excellent friends with, into a room beneath the castle. The room was enchanted and overly safe and was undetectable to any who would wish harm upon those who stayed within the protecting walls.

A comforting, slender hand would rest upon Sora's head, Clarice offering her support as she kept her pointed ears opened for any sounds within the castle. She had heard angry voices and shouts, the thudding of feet, but so far it had gone all silent and still. She doubted whoever had come into the house had truly gone, but were simply trying to figure out just WHERE their target had gotten off to. She hid a small smirk in her dark thoughts that began to rise to the surface. Oh how she would love to rip out their hearts and shove them down their throats to watch them choke upon their own blood and be ripped to shreds afterwards very slowly. She had become very protective over Sora, since she already saw him as a younger brother and one to be most important.

The passageway leading into the room suddenly opened, causing Clarice to pause and stiffen only to relax at seeing her Masters and other workers returning. Roxas and Axel swept over to lift the muttering boy tightly into their arms, each placing a kiss on each cheek of Sora who buried into them and felt tears seeping from his blue eyes. Seeing how upset the boy was, Roxas would turn his matching blue eyes right to Clarice, who just gave the pointed look that they needed to speak in private. It was enough for Roxas so he let it be and just soothed his small mate as best as he could, knowing Axel was doing the same. Once Sora was calmed and lightly slumbering within Axel's arms, Clarice spoke.

"They came into the house and looked everywhere for Sora…luckily they soon gave up and left with much yelling and many words… on the bright side, they assumed you both had taken him elsewhere into hiding"

It was good enough for Roxas who heaved a sigh of relief, happy that this special, protective chamber was here in their time of need. Since it had been a very long, tiring night with the attack, sleep was soon on everyone's mind. Each moved to their own bedrooms and quarters respectfully to absorb what had happened. Roxas already knew that the battle had begun this night, and the days to come would only get far worse, and the death toll would no doubt rocket skyward very rapidly. Roxas drifted off to sleep to calm his anger he felt at the attack.

The pattern of silence picked up for the next several weeks, making the three almost bite their nails off at the anxiety that arose. Roxas and Axel were worried and on edge about Sora. This had been the third morning they had woken to Sora not being in their bed, but hugging the sink. The boy was apparently very sick, since he became very ill several times a day. It was strange to understand, since the boy still acted chipper and overly happy, almost as though there was a glow about him that was just simply unexplainable. It wasn't until a certain morning where Sora came in bawling his eyes out that Roxas sent for the healer.

The healer had shown up in remarkable time to being called. She was a very old woman, her eyes no longer working, and her hair white and falling to the ground in a long sweeping braid. She was a very kind presence and offered such comfort when she spoke. She examined the frantic boy carefully, muttering to herself in a strange language the whole time before she seemed to be completely surprised, but a bright smile spread upon her old, wrinkled features of pure awe, joy, and astonishment. She left the boy to get more situated before gathering Roxas and Axel into the room with Sora. With a kind, large smile she would say a sentence that caused the sky to crumble to the ground.

"Congratulations….. You're going to be fathers"

Three pairs of eyes widened as a loud gasp came from Sora, who promptly fell over onto the bed out cold. Roxas looked too shocked to do anything other than standing in one place, until he felt Axel fall into him and knock him to the ground with a loud thud. Being squashed beneath the knocked out wolf, Roxas just felt a giddy laugh trickle from his throat. He was going to be a father….. and Axel…their little Sora was with child and though very rare, Roxas was very grateful, his smile faltering though as the situations truly sunk in. Sora was with child… and being sought after to be killed by his fellow Angels…not a very good, not a safe circumstance at all in the least. It caused an interesting word to leave the vampire and he vowed no harm would come to his mates or his children or so help them all.

The healer would leave the three where they had all fallen at. She knew they would all come to love the situation and it was only going to further their bond and strengthen it to be like iron. Nothing would be able to sever such a bond, and such a bond only came once in a lifetime, if even then. She felt the glee rising to know she could actually behold such a bonding in all her six hundred years of life. She knew that she need not die anytime soon, after all, the boy would need assistance with the child and the small family knew absolutely nothing about the lives of a mother to be… so she had her work cut out for her.

END CHAPTER ELEVEN

Author's Note: Sorry it's a bit later than expected. Been up in the mountains ( no internet) as well as a death in the family, but worry not I am thinking on the next chapter, which will be up in a couple days. I am also happy to inform everyone I am close to finishing my craft for my parents for Christmas, so my updates should become more routine and normal. Thank you for being very patient! In the next chapter the lecture comes as Sora begins to have his…. Moments LOL


	12. Teachings and Symptoms

**After going nuts I decided that I just haaaaaad to start back to typing…I'm only one month down so I still have a good 2 to 3 months left until I get out of all of these braces….anywaysssssss after a looooong break on to the story! VERY SLOWLY THAT IS!**

Chapter Twelve: Teachings and Symptoms

Come the bright new day, the sun peeked in through the curtains that flowed to the floor in soft whispers, illuminating the room in a soft, warm glow. Sora was still sprawled out along the bed where he had fainted and Axel still lay upon the floor where Roxas, once he had gotten out from under the red headed idiot, had left him to stay for the night conked out upon the hard floor. Roxas had been up most of the night with his mind whirling around what he had heard. He found though that he felt more panicked…how in the world were they to tend to a child….and small helpless creature against the throws of evil knocking at their doorstep.

Roxas was pulled from his thoughts that morning as he sensed her presence coming up his stairs. He knew that the healer had it in for them all and he could only hope that by the end of her words they were all still alive and sane….for the most part. Kiza, the old woman, pushed open the door and looked at the three with in before she let out a glare. Two were still not awake yet…oh no no no, that simply was not going to do. She loudly cleared her throat before parting her lips as though preparing to let loose a mighty lashing. Roxas blinked and steeled himself as he watched the old friend of the family preparing her attack!

"What the hell for you two think you are doing? There is much to learn and understand… up…. Get your lazy asses up and show some respect you youngins!"

The sudden loudness was enough to startle Sora into the world of the living as he jolted awake and sat upright as swiftly as possible. Wide, freaked out eyes blinked and swerved around the room looking for the threat and danger but paused seeing the old woman from the night before which caused him to blush lightly in remembrance of the information they had been informed of. Axel however, stayed upon the ground, snoring as a light stream of drool pooled around his head. With the wolf still slumbering, Kiza found it was going to take a good bit more force. She made her way slowly towards the sprawled out figure, a cane materializing within her hand as it steadied her balance just for a moment before the can would rise and fall swiftly atop the red, messy hair with a thunk. Axel bolted up and scooted back upon his butt until reaching Roxas. Once there he tugged at the vampire's pant leg while the other hand pointed an accusing finger to the old woman.

"R...Roxas..t..that old hag… she tried to kill me…Do something….she's a danger to all life!" Axel wailed out with a sniff as though his pride had been damaged.

"Oh stop being so dramatic…. Plus you deserved it!" Roxas said after lightly hitting Axel upside the head.

Axel looked highly offended as his hand flew to land over his heart as the other rubbed his head before grumbling a bit childishly. He said no more after being reprimanded by Roxas and secretly began too plan his revenge. Huffing Axel finally found the need to stand and move to assist Sora in standing before they filed out of the room and down the stairs to the study. Once all four were within the room, Sora took up residence between Roxas and Axel on the couch as the healer, Kiza, settled within a tall, plush chair that was very comfortable.

"Now then…. I am here to make sure you all are properly informed and understand what is to come….I refuse to be silent and allow anything to happen to the child….after all we do not want his or her head rolling across the floor due to one of you not knowing how to even hold an infant. Now then my dear, you should count your blessing on being male! It cuts down your pregnancy time to only seven months instead of nine… woman would kill for such a time you know." She paused and started before anyone could utter a word.

"Now then…try to keep the levels of stress down if possible…..mm oh and cravings…..those will be fun at least. Not to mention how simply precious you will look with a nicely rounded belly…such precious memories…ahh…"

Kiza broke off in her speech as though recalling the time when her own children had been scampering around creating such havoc….ah yes very good times indeed. The talk seemed to continue on for a good length of time just filling in the three on how many weeks determined what stage of the pregnancy was. She could not help them on how Angels birthed, but she said in due time she was assured that Sora's instincts would sprout forth and assist and take over if the need arose. While she spoke of the things to come, and of what was sure to start happening, she had chuckled at the look of pure shock upon the fey like boy's face. She had always found that the expressions exposed so freely when one found out such surprising information showed how the world should be. It should be filled with wide eyed wonderment, love, joy, and care…not worry, regrets, pain and suffering, or even death. This small family was going to be in for a very rocky, tough next few months. Kiza was no idiot, for she understood the dangers that were after the very friendly, sweet young man that sat before her.

After what felt like an eternity had passed, the lecture had seemed to finally come to a stop as Kiza let them know she would be back soon to check on Sora's health the further along he became as well as in case of any changes that might be serious! A loud rumble soon fell once the old woman had gone, causing Sora to turn a rather dark shade of red from pure awe and embarrassment. How in the world could his stomach be THAT noisy when he had snacked all throughout the talk? He sounded like he had swallowed a demon from the pits of Hell and it was now protesting! In fact Sora was surprised the objects upon the many shelves were not rattling from the severity of his hunger pains.

After the demand for nourishment, food was brought to the three who felt perfectly content with remaining in the study for the time being. To Sora, it felt very safe within the study as well as with his mates. Even with the comforting silence, many minds were on overload processing the information that had been shared with them for a good many hours. The old healer had given much advice, but Sora knew she could not help with everything and knew she had left some out for him to happen upon when the time was right…he only hoped and prayed he stayed calm and could keep his child safe. The journey was going to be extremely long and filled with many bumps and rocks, but Sora knew that deep down he could face anything as long as he had his mates and his small life now growing within himself.

~~A few weeks later~~

Sora hated being pregnant! He could not believe how people happily went through with this torture. Sora had spent nearly three weeks leaning over the porcelain bowl several times a day no less. He felt as though when he was full and content, this curse sprung on him and he would lose all he had eaten….how fair was that? Not very fair at all in his opinion, which he always loudly protested. The only thing that made it a bit more bearable was the fact that either Roxas or Axel offered a warm hand to assuredly rub along his slender back. If he could only shake the 'morning sickness' he knew he could be a happier man!

Roxas lightly sighed as he heard his young one upstairs stomping around in his fits. The poor thing had taken to fussing at just about everything that seemed to hamper him and could be from his delicate state. He chuckled as he remembered the look on Axel's face when Sora had decided that leaks tasted rather sinful in ice cream and topped in tomato sauce and a slice of banana. The red head had nearly fainted in disgust and slithered from his seat to land on the floor as he groaned out how eating something like that could not possibly be healthy nor sane! Sora after hearing that had only glared to the wolf and took his decadent treat elsewhere after leveling a burning glare to the wolf as he passed. Roxas jerked from his thoughts as he heard what sounded like a tornado going off in the foyer, so he opened his door to peek out curiously and paled.

"I hate you….. I HATE YOU! This is your entire fault! Because of you I can't sleep and I'm wasting every bite of food I cram into my mouth! Apologize!" Sore nearly screeched to Axel who whimpered softly.

"B..but… but but but Sora! That isn't fair! I can't help it! Please don't be angry with me I'm sorry" Axel blurted out looking terrified of the small bomb standing before him with hip cocked out to the side.

"ARGGGGG!" Sora's hands flew into the air as he turned and stomped off "YOU'RE WORTHLESS!"

Sora was gone and Axel looked as though he had been ran over y a stampede of wild animals and left as a cat toy. The look on his face looked crestfallen and shocked beyond comprehension. If he was in his wolf form the ears would be flattened to his skull as though glued and his tail tucked as far between his legs as possible as he stared at the spot Sora was standing moments ago before a long, sorrowful whine fell from his throat. The sight was just pitiful and made Roxas heave a large sigh. Axel finally slipped from his spot to come into the study where he just curled upon the couch like a defeated child who had been told no cookies before supper. Roxas was just getting back into focus on his paperwork when the door burst nearly off the hinges and Axel was tackled by a very remorseful Sora who balled his eyes out and fists the other's shirt into his hands and shook the tall, lanky boy furiously.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah,,,,A...Axel I'm s… so sorry I don't know….w…what happened…..I don't hate you please…please for...forgive me!"

Axel just let his hands run up and down the sobbing mess of Sora who had by this point drenched his favorite shirt in salty tears of regret. A smile fluttered over his face as he hushed and coed the boy to let him know all was forgiven and that he should stop crying. It was an amusing sight to Roxas, who had by this time become used to Sora huffing and puffing and then crying for hours in apology for his actions. Both Axel and himself understood it were just is crazy hormones bouncing all over the place.

After some time, soft snores filled the silence as Sora had grown worn and fell asleep curled upon Axel's chest as though he were a cat napping. Roxas smiled and just chuckled gently before he went back to working on his papers. He was going to have a few important guests in the next few days coming for a meeting to better assure the protection that was going up. The higher delegates had much to do to prepare their lands for the oncoming battles and war. Roxas also wanted to have Sora as protected as possible since he was still early in his pregnancy. He knew the mood swings and cravings were only going to get worse, since he had just begun showing the symptoms of being pregnant…and the evils that Sora seemed to think came with it.

One thing was for sure, the next few weeks were going to prove to be rather intriguing for all who resided in the castle. Within the darkness a figure growled low and glared before his wings erupted and he raced back to the Elders. This news was not faring well at all for any. The Elders had become extremely displeased with the news of a male angel becoming pregnant and had raised their efforts to plan to kill the boy and the demonic, bastard spawn growing within the boy. This could not be allowed at all and would be the most unholy act ever upon them all. Some of the other Angels were beginning to feel a danger to their own lives but many did well to just bow their heads and listen and obey. After watching how brutally the one female angel had been slaughtered, no one else wished to have the same horrendous fate. The days to come were already darkening and promising much blood and death, trying to promise the end of a very sacred life slowly forming.

END CHAPTER TWELVE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Waaaah this took me forever….I hope with everything and my lapse I haven't gotten rusty and hope you all enjoyed the story. More cravings and mood swings to come. I am only 5 weeks out from my wreck so I'm still going to be very slow since I'm still in all my braces but I will go ahead and start working on the next chapter asap…this week is filled with more x-rays and appointments to check my neck and its progress and the hand doctor….kudosss –sarcastic- anyways pleaseeee review! Also when I'm better I will be working on a couple stories. A Voldemort/Lilly story, Harry/Luna, Hiei/Yuusuke, and possibly a Heero/Duo…just keep a look out please and thankyousssss reviews w ould be soo much loved! They afterall fuel my storyyyyy to be better!


	13. Time Flows Ever Slowly

****Sorry this took a while to get out…. I found out some not so good news concerning my neck T.T Apparently my C5 is considered a burst fracture so as my neurosurgeon demonstrated it blew up into fragments o.o Annnnnd what sucks is it's not even healing yet and my neck is very unstable and I feel like a weeble wobble. Bad news is the past couple days it feels like I have a pinched nerve in my neck… so I have to call him back. I was already most likely going to need surgery, but this issue going on now is a fact…. So if that's the case it'll be a couple weeks, then surgery and I'll be down for at the least 2 weeks from the pain since they go into my neck and will have a steel plate and everything T.T Good note is this neck brace collar will be gone! Anyways so I APOLOGIZE! Hope you enjoy!****

Chapter Thirteen: Time Flows Ever Slowly

Days melted together into the nights, moving onward like the waves that rolled upon the ocean. The wind swiftly blew, but with it came the strange, eerie sense that something massive was rearing its ugly head over the horizon and once it arrived, all was bound to fall to chaos and ruin. This presence was shrouded in anger and darkness seemed to radiate around this unseen force. Opened senses led the long journey to get to where it was needed most.

As the days progressed, Axel was nearly to his wits end with Sora. His little love was proving to be a prowling beast with horrid tantrums! It seemed Axel always did wrong by the smaller boy and let him know quite loudly how irritated he was before storming off like a small tornado. How come Roxas seemed to never do any evil? Roxas kept his mouth shut and knew that when Sora was in his moods it was best go into hiding for a few hours and eventually Sora forgot what he had been seeking. Axel thought it was a rather dirty trick, since the red headed man never had time to find a good hiding spot due to all the best ones being occupied already by all the helpers AND Roxas.

Roxas though found it amusing how Axel just was not quick enough to evade their pregnant angel. Sora had progressed nicely through the beginning of his pregnancy, being a good three months soon to be four. Roxas leaned back in his chair as he smiled at the thoughts fluttering through his head currently. He recalled only a good three days ago how awed Sora was and Roxas never could forget it.

_~Flash Back~_

_ Roxas had been walking around the upstairs corridors, just settling his thoughts as he awaited his company to come. As he had been walking by their bedroom door, he paused, the softest smile gracing his lips at what he saw within the room. Standing before the mirror stood Sora, shirt raised over his slightly protruding belly as his soft hands rested tenderly upon them. Roxas noted how the other's lips moved softly as though telling his secrete whispers to the growing life. He knew their little one was going to make a wonderful mother to their child._

_ With Sora caressing his own belly, his large wings sprouted from his back in his calmed state and arched around him, tips of his soft, silken feathers brushing along his smooth, rounded belly lightly as though offering tickles. With the sun peeking in through the window, the sight was beautiful and captivating to Roxas who slowly moved into the room and offered a bright, loving smile as Sora glanced to him, smiling back shyly. A few steps had Roxas facing Sora, his own hand reaching down to rest upon the warm stomach, lips pressing against the soft ones of Sora in a loving kiss. Roxas felt calmed as the wings wrapped around him offering love and protection as they shared a blissfully tender moment together. _

_~End Flashback~_

Roxas sighed and pushed back from his desk, feeling his guests arriving for their meeting. They held a meeting a couple times a month just to see how things were, if any news had come to be, and how each village and race was doing thus far. His delicate hearing picked up the whiney voice of his other love, Axel with Sora's voice followed shortly after making Roxas burst with trills of laughter.

"B…But Axel! I wanna piggy back ride!" Sora fussed like a child.

"No…last time you told me to 'giddy up little pyro' and I take offence to such poking! Plus, my luck you will flop off due to your girth" Axel huffed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Awwww, Axel you aren't any fun at all! I can't help it you play with fire as a fire element… no reason to deny it!" he grumbled back, hip cocked to the side as his foot tapped in his growing frustration.

"I never deny it you little fiend, but I am not a dog to be ordered…. You should be nice to me and stop abusing me dangit! It's….embarrassing" the pyro sighed, deflating only to be blown away.

"WELL FINE! SEE IF I EVER CARE THEN YOU ASS!" sora yelled at him, tears in eyes as he turned and stomped off loudly grumbling, "Dumb asshole, being so insensitive….. jerk… never lets me do anything at all… soil sport"

Axel just heaved a sigh and rubbed his face as he had to suffer the boy's rant until he was far enough for his hearing to not pick it up any longer. He was worn down already from Sora. Getting him this and that, wanting strange items that Axel had to go off for days to get, letting him have piggy back rides, coming to his beck and call. Axel was frustrated! He knew Sora was pregnant, but he still had four months left! He was not some invalid that needed to have his rump kissed every minute of the day! With a curse he stood and walked from the castle, changing into his wolf form before taking off.

The wind felt amazing rippling through his fur, cooling along his heated body as he drove onwards. Leaves flew behind him and crunched beneath his strong, might paws as he lost himself to the feeling of freedom. He ran through the forest for hours, loving how the shadows caressed over his fur and made him howl out his joy and happiness. As Axel enjoyed his time in the woods, he never noticed the silence that soon filled the woods. A hush as though fear struck through all within as a dark shadow seemed to be looming behind the wolf, who did not notice until it was far too late.

A large, clawed hand swooped down, knocking Axel in the side and ripping upwards in a deep incline. The sounds of flesh being ripped filled the air followed by a loud scream of pure anguish and pain. Axel rolled forcefully to the side, his back cracking the tree he crashed into with a howl. His bright eyes flickered up to the tall looming beast. It stood a good 9 feet tall with a long pair of arms with long dripping red claws, mouth gaping open with three rows of sharp fangs, and drool sliding down the side. The 6 eyes glowed within the forest as it hissed, screeching out as a string of dark, shadow blades rushed towards Axel, who struggled to stand.

As the blades sunk into various places along his body, fire burst forth from the ground to surround the beast, which growled in pain and anger at being taken by pure surprise. Axel used the distraction to get himself upon his own four paws, stumbling as he shook his head. Thick droplets of blood fell from his open wounds which pulsated throughout his entire body. He was not up for long as an unknown force lifted his body from the ground a good several feet into the air before slamming him into the ground, his body denting into the ground a few inches as he lay, gasping and shuddering in pain. He lay there, thinking that this was to be the end of him, and how he would never see his mates nor their child and it bought tears to his eyes which soaked into his fur. His eyes closed as his body went completely limp upon the grass, which soon turned red from the wolf's blood.

Before the beast had been able to attack the fallen creature, a large spear pierced the fowl creature and strove through the head and throat, dropping the creature to the ground where it turned into black boiling goop. The sound of wings filled the deathly silence as a boy soon landed crouched upon the forest floor. He held a pair of leathery black, bat like wings which he tucked to rest easily enough. The boy had aqua blue eyes like the water in a tropical paradise with sandy brown hair that was in two different ways. The hair upon the top of his head was spiked upwards, a few strands falling over his face, but the rest fell down to be below his chin. He looked to the fallen wolf and grumped.

"Awww man, he passed out! Now I'll get all dirty carrying him back home!" The boy whined and heaved a sigh before lifting the large canine in his arms. The boy walked until he was practically ran over by Roxas and Sora, ever frantic since he had not been able to find Axel. They had been out looking for the pyro but found running into this man solved their issues. Roxas saw the shape of Axel and gasped, pulling Sora to look away before the boy became too upset. Roxas though, felt the small boy trembling beside him as Sora rushed forwards , his hands sinking into the bloodies fur of Axel, tears falling down his face as his face pressed into the wolf as well, not caring about the blood.

"A..Axel… no... please… don't die…I can't live without you my love… I'm sorry I yelled at you… I didn't mean it just please come back to me… to Roxas we both need you" Sora completely broke down and stayed where he was.

Roxas swallowed, trying to stay as strong as possible for his littlest love beside him. His eyes looked up to the other sandy haired boy for a few moments before nodding politely. He had never been so glad to see his long time childhood friend, Demyx in all his long years. He moved and picked up and kicking and screaming Sora so they could Axel inside to a bed and cleaned up so his wounds could heal. Axel was in terrible shape and it took several hours before he was left in the bed, bandaged up all over the place, tuffs of his fur jutting out here and there. Beside him lay Sora, who had tired himself out from his sobs and begs, sleeping curled up to the wolf. Roxas and Demyx had talked afterwards, Roxas glad for the conversation to take his mind off of everything filling his mind. He was so worried…Axel had never gotten hurt this badly before and it frightened the vampire to think he could die.

Demyx had filled in Roxas as to what had happened and offered him a report of other creatures like that coming from the cells of Hell. He had also found out that the Elders were releasing them in order to use them to come and fight and weaken the defenses. It did nothing but piss of Roxas as he had thrown a fit, punching the wall hard enough to crack the stone a bit. He feared they would never play fair and sighed. This was becoming large so he looked to his friend and begged, as no vampire had done before for the other to stay and help protect Sora and their unborn child.

Demyx had whooped and eagerly agreed to stay. He had never met an Angel before and never a pregnant one so he knew it would be an experience he soon would not forget. He also hoped he and Sora could become great friends. After all, the life of a Hells Demon was lonely most of the time with limited number of friends. The demon eventually left to get something to eat and leave Roxas to his inner musings and worries. Both the vampire and angel were terrified they would wake to their love being dead and cold. Such a life to be gone forever followed by that warmth of his fired up soul.

Days passed with no change and it was clearly starting to affect Sora who cried most of the days and refused to leave the bedroom or the bed for that matter. He was determined to be by the other's side until it was all over, even if he had to wait until the end of the world he would do so. It would be early morning, Sora's face buried into the few patches of fur that were not injured, slumbering away that the wolf began to twitch a bit. Slowly, Axel began to come to the world of the living as he let out a low, drawn out whine from the pain he still felt in some places that had not yet healed. Scenting the air he smelled one of his mates here and the other down the stairs in the kitchens. Shifting a bit more caused Sora to wake as he looked to the bright green eyes looking up to him, his tears falling as he kissed Axel's muzzle lovingly.

"Oh my Axel… we have been so worried…. It's wonderful and a blessing to see your beautiful eyes! You've back to us to stay forever!" Sora whispered out as he felt the other change forms and naked arms to wrap gently around him.

"I'm back little one…. It is going to take more than that to separate me from the two I love more than anything as well as our child" was the hoarse reply from Axel as they stayed together in their embrace, a Smiling Roxas soon joining the hug as they cried for being reunited fully once more.

END CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Authors note: Sorry this took a while, started having some sudden pains in my neck, so I have to call my neurosurgeon tomorrow and see what needs to be done, which is most likely going to be the surgery I mentioned…. I'll try to get my next chapter up before Wednesday! Let me know what you thought!


	14. Towels and Tapestries?

****HEEEEY I LIVE! I had my Corpectomy and my neck is doing nicely. It's still pretty sore and bruised, but at least I can move it a bit more (it's very stiffffffff) Anyways here is my next Chapter, and since I'm stuck at home and able to type again I shall continue trying to update at least every other day to two, since I am still recovering and have my good days and bad days. HOPE YOU ENJOY!****

Chapter Fourteen: Towels and Tapestries?

Many days had begun to turn into many weeks as Axel's battered body healed back day by day. He had been confined to the bed, and a hovering Sora who felt each sigh from the red head meant he was close to Death's door. It was adorable to watch the small boy mother hen and get ruffled feathers so to speak on Axel's terribly bad pun. When Axel had been able to leave the jail cell known as the bedroom, he stretched his limbs and nearly howled for joy! Oh had he missed being able to have freedom! He had gone back to slipping into the normal, daily routine, which for the three gentlemen was not very normal at all.

As time passed, many villages had been attacked by the Angelic soldiers. With an alliance formed on the lands, the villages took some damage, but were fairly prepared to fend off the invading army and rise to just have some rebuilding, nothing ever happened like the first attack. Loss of life was still present, but fewer creatures seemed to be breathing their last breaths. With the dark creatures being tied to the Angels, scouts had been placed so to better warn the nearby villages and kingdoms of the danger before it could get too close, which allowed woman and children to get to safety in plenty of time before any attacks.

Sora, on the other hand, was steadily growing bored with staying stuck around the castle. There were only so many times he could actually enjoy walking in the same hallways for hours on end! He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if he NEEDED to be elsewhere…somewhere more safe and secure. He had also been eyeing certain things around the house that were catching his eye and curiosity, but for the moment they were left be. He was currently wandering around the older part of the castle, arms wrapped protectively around his ballooned belly. He soon discovered what appeared to be a very old, long forgotten study. Dust covered every inch and cobwebs dangled in the corners and over the very odd looking bookcase off in the far side of the room.

Fully captivated, Sora found himself standing right before the bookcase, slender fingers running along the dusty yet smooth surfaces as well as the leather books. On the middle shelf, his finger dipped into a rather small book and soon he was covered in dust and webs from head to toe. After a fit of coughing, Sora came face to face with a winding staircase that swirled into the unknown, lights hung on the walls offering lighting to reveal a mostly empty bedroom. A large fireplace was off to the far side and only a few bits of furniture still even remained. Sora found a smile lifting his features at the sight of no windows and how cozy and safe the room seemed to him. Nodding to himself, he set to work on cleaning up the dust and making the air more breathable and clean.

Hours later had Sora devouring a table full of delicious foods of all kinds. Fruits, cheeses, pastries…it was all good to Sora. He took bite after bite, stuffing his face with a happy purr of contentment, eyes closed in pure rapture and eternal bliss. He had never tasted anything so delicious! To Sora, every morsel, no matter how small was like a burst of pure joy on his tongue. As Sora continued to indulge in his bowing down to the all-powerful food God, Roxas entered, immediately smiling to the young boy seeming lost in his happy world.

With a shake of his head, Roxas moved to browse over the items covering the very long dining table and picked up a small handful of grapes to plop them one at a time within his awaiting mouth. Though he did not need to really eat the grapes, he still relished the rich flavor as the sweet juice filled his mouth and trickled down his throat. He had just popped in the last grape when a flurry of Axel came barreling into the room like a tornado. Roxas nearly choked on his grape as he took in the dripping wet red head, hair falling about his face as he begun to leave a nice sized puddle on the ground.

"ROXAS! What have you done with it? I know you took it… you had to ….."

"Axel…what in the name are you even talking about?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Don't you lie to me! I know you had to have done something with it…. My fluffy bath towel with the doggy bones and paw prints! I got out of my bath only to have to run around like a loony streaker trying to find it! HAND IT OVER!" Axel all but stomped his foot in demand.

"Axel...calm down will you? I honestly haven't seen your Wolves Delight towel. Last time I saw it was in our bathroom where it hangs on your special towel rack with the bones carved along it…keep looking."

Roxas heaved a large sigh as Axel's bottom lip quivered at no one knowing where his beloved towel had gotten off to. With a sniff, Axel turned and stalked from the room, sniffing the air in search of HIS TOWEL! Roxas just shook his head as he listened to the wolf throw his own tantrum, and he could even smell the smoke where the fire smoldered under the pyro's skin. Roxas was beginning to hope the other found his sacred towel or he might wake up to having all his hair burned from his body. Soon though Roxas swept from the room muttering something about burnt bed sheets and clothing before heading about on his activities of mountains of paperwork!

Sora continued to eat happily until he deemed himself full and happy before pushing himself up from the table with a long stretch. Once more his hand rubbed over his swollen stomach as though soothing the babe within. Moving he would head out of the room and once more begin to wander the hallways, peeking into rooms and observing people. At one time he had let out his wings for a good stretch, automatically collecting any feathers that fluttered to the stoned floor and tucking them within his clothing carefully so as to not damage any. He took the feathers to the room he had found and placed them out upon the dresser carefully as he swelled with pride and all but crooned in happiness. He did not stay in the room for too long since something on the grand hallway had caught his eye and he just needed to get back there as soon as possible.

Most of the day came and went with various items seeming to vanish all over the house. The staff were beginning to become more than a little worried incase someone had broken into the castle and lay lurking within her strong walls. Axel had not been seen all day either as he had cursed or howled out his frustrations for his poor lost towel. Roxas just sighed and passed it off as the items merely just being misplaced and knew in time they would spring back up and all could settle back down to normal. It wasn't until Roxas waltzed down the corridor that he found himself frozen mid step, mouth falling open as his eyebrows creased in pure shock.

"W…wha? WAIT…WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TAPESTRY WITH GRANDFATHER PUMBADOOMBA? "

His voice carried through the hallway as he stared at the empty spot where the tapestry had always BEEN. He knew there was no way for such a large tapestry to just vanish or be misplaced…something weird was going on around the castle! He turned and ran down the hallways to try to find Axel and fill him in on the possibilities of an invader. Bright blue eyes watched Roxas run off down the hallway. The eyes belonged to none other than Sora who had just his eyes peering around a distance corner, the tapestry wrapped securely about him like a blanket. Seeing the coast was clear he took off at a full blown run back to his room, not even stopping until he was closed up within the warm room.

He took a deep breath and smiled looking to his collection of items. He had gathered many twigs from around the grounds, a scarf here, coat there…. A few warm, soft blankets, the tapestry and even a cute towel with paws on it as well. The room smelled of safety as of his mates which comforted the angel. He stayed and began to weave the twigs, making what appeared to be a very large bird's nest and he began to line it with his various soft, cloth items until he yawned and dozed easily within the small makeshift nest, his arms wrapped protectively around his belly.

On the other side of the castle Roxas literally ran right into Axel who yipped as he was startled and hopped back a few steps before realizing it was just Roxas. Roxas sighed in relief at finally finding the wolf elemental and chewed his lower lip before speaking softly.

"Axel I think someone is in the house… grandfather's tapestry has gone missing! Other things have also disappeared throughout the entire castle as well… I'm worried"

"I think it's haunted…. Maybe your loony grandfather is back from the dead and haunting us!" Axel muttered, two wolf ears sticking out on top of his head as though listening for this ghostly grandfather of Roxas's.

"Axel….you know my grandfather isn't dead… so he can't possibly be haunting the castle…. But something is going on…. Come on ….. we need to find Sora and make sure he is safe my wolf."

With that both Roxas and Axel began to search the entire castle for their little love only to come up empty handed. They had searched the basements all the way up to the attics without a single trace. Questioning the workers helped very little since none had been paying too much attention while going about their daily duties. To say the two mates were beyond frantic was an understatement. If someone had gotten into the castle, perhaps they had been trying to seek out their little one to do harm. Finally Axel wailed out in pure grief and worry.

"Ahh! Roxasssss someone had kidnapped Sora and he's gone!" the red head fell to his knees in tears, fire surrounding his hands and crackling like a viper prepared to strike whoever had done their lover harm.

"Uh…. Guys I'm not kidnapped… I just fell asleep"

A yawned followed as they turned to see a very sleepy disheveled Sora rubbing his eyes in a cute, kitten like manner. He blinked large eyes up at the other two who scooped him into strong arms and nuzzled all over his face and neck. Sora was not even touching the ground anymore as he felt lips all over him and hands moving as though checking. It ended when one hand belonging to Roxas rested on his stomach and one hand from Axel. He just shook his head and chuckled at how relieved the other two looked at knowing for a fact he had been perfectly fine and they had had no reason to fret or worry. They would go to dinner together, Roxas keeping guard just in case, since the thief had not been found. He had not wanted to scare Sora, so felt he did not need to know just yet.

The small family began to eat dinner in a comfortable atmosphere, idly chatting with each other as nothing else in the world seemed to matter other than just them and their unborn child. In the dead of night though far away, armor glinted in the moonlight as a force began to stir in its efforts to locate the unborn child. The time was drawing near and the child had to be found and destroyed. With the howling wind blowing through the trees, the night's peaceful silence was ended with loud, maniacal laughter, which was carried upon the wind for miles.

**END CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Authors note: The name of the grandpa came one sleep deprived night with my bestie Bunny. I was telling her where I was going with the story for opinions and I was reciting this part and had no name so it left my mouth and we laughed for days afterwards and she said if I didn't put it in the story as I said then she would punch me….. soooooo lol hope it wasn't too bad. I feel rusty for some reason being so awol from the wreck and surgery O.o Anyways reviews are always welcomed! I hope this chapter didn't completely suck O.O –bows down as best as possible- **


	15. Secrets Revealed and Danger

****Hey! Well here is the next chapter! Told you I would try to update a bit more consistently! Anywho hopefully in this chapter some questions will be answered and cleared up a bit ^^ I hope you alllllll enjoy! -BIG SMILE- Also sorry for the looooong delay, but had some appointments and stuff come up and about sooo a bit busy! Anyways hope you enjoy!****

Chapter Fifteen: Secretes Revealed and Danger

Bewilderment was a constant thought swirling within Roxas's mind. With the passing days it felt as though any kind of soft fabric had just vanished. This could not simply be a thief inside the castle. If it was then the culprit would have been discovered long before now! The missing items had increased to hundreds of objects. It had gotten so bad and upset so many that the vampire had begun to offer payment to try and replace the items if it were at all possible. Each day was wearing heavily, and Roxas knew Kiza was going to be arriving later that morning within the next few hours or so and he was already at his wits end.

Up in the bedroom, Sora lay curled up happily in slumber, soft coos and purrs leaving his throat as he snuggled into the fluffy pillows and just sighed in pure contentment. He loved these pillows and knew they too would simply have to go. He had come to that choice before he had become so comfortable and fallen asleep on the bed. His masterpiece was nearly finished, but he felt there were a few things still missing…but Sora did not yet know what those items were. Already the nest was very warm, fluffy, and felt like velvet cushions, so the safety and comfort levels were through the roof so to speak. Sora though, had just passed it off and knew when he saw it he would better understand what was missing.

A few hours later found Sora being poked and prodded by the elderly woman, Kiza, who seemed to want to strike every tender spot possible upon the boy. Her fingers, which were cold to Sora, made sure to roam all over the bulging stomach and check for swelling in his ankles. She knew he had to be getting a bit uncomfortable. He honestly could go anytime within the next few weeks. She seemed to notice though, that Sora kept eying her shawl. The shawl was a pale, soft pink in color and seemed to be made from the finest silks available. It seemed to just be soft as possible. She hid her smile well as she noticed the longing look in the boy's eyes. She conveniently left with Roxas to discuss what the boy had been eating and if he had been doing so healthily.

"Kiza…I am so sorry I have no idea what happened to it!"

Roxas could be heard in the study as he practically tore it apart looking for the shawl that had gone missing in what seemed to be a few minutes of time. Sora had also seemed to vanish and was no longer in the large study. Kiza just watched with much amusement as Roxas literally tore everything apart. Couch cushions went flying across the room, papers and pens fluttered to scatter all over the floor, and even the chairs were tilted onto their sides. During the whole ordeal, Kiza struggled to keep from busting into full blown cackles.

"Maybe Axel was correct…..the castle… is.. HAUNTED!" Roxas was smacked on the back of the head, making him stumble forwards.

"Yes Roxas… your castle is haunted" Said Kiza calmly now.

"W….what was that for? And it is? By what?" He asked rubbing the back of his head in pain.

"By an angel spirit who is building something of great importance…Isn't that right Sora?"

She had noticed Sora trying to sneak into the room and paused, frozen in what seemed to be pure fear at her words. Roxas blinked, looking completely confused as did Axel who tilted his head to the side with an obvious question mark plastered to the front of his face. Kiza just smiled knowing to Sora and moved to gently hold out a very soft looking baby blanket. Roxas and Axel both watched as Sora eyed the blanket and shifted uneasily before looking back to the blanket. He did this for many long moments before he snatched the blanket and nuzzled into it before turning and scampering down the hallway to his special room, leaving the others in the dust.

Following after the boy they noticed the old room with the passageway leading into the darkness and hesitantly followed the brown haired boy, who, once they reached, was carefully tucking the blanket into a huge nest that seemed to take up the entirety of the room. Kiza nodded her head in being correct on her assumptions, and Roxas just looked stunned beyond belief. Axel though noticed something in the center of the nest and jumped up, pointing his fingers as he reached for it. HIS TOWEL! He jerked his hand back though at the growling hiss that fell from Sora's lips as he snapped his teeth at the wolf, who squealed and jumped behind Roxas pointing an accusing finger into the nest.

"Waaaaah…Roxas, Sora is being mean!" The red head whined, only to be smacked by Kiza as well, much like Roxas had been smacked earlier.

"Children please…Axel, you should be proud Sora felt the need to use your stinky towel for his nest. No touching anything he has put into this nest or I will personally hang you up by your toes over boiling water and let you slowly fall to your demise. This is a very delicate time for Sora. He is getting close and this nest is where your child will be born, since it is the safest place Sora deems fit. It is warm, isolated, and cozy, and is filled with both his mate's scents to offer a feeling of utter protection." Kiza went on and ranted for a few more moments.

Roxas gasped as he found out Sora was being so secretive so his nest would not become unsafe. He looked to Sora who stayed within the nest and all but crooned out his pride at finally letting his loves see his creation. Sora also nodded in agreement as Kiza promptly told the vampire and wolf to tell no one where the nest was since only they were allowed to know. She also told them that most likely when the time came, Sora would lock even them from the room for absolute privacy and silence. Axel pouted at that, Roxas nodded and found he understood and knew that he and Axel could become guards to protect Sora during that delicate time.

As they continued to smile and offer their love and comfort to show how proud of Sora they were, the castle rumbled and shook upon her foundation violently. Loud screams pierced the silence of pure panic and fear causing Roxas to hiss, his fangs bore suddenly. He shifted, kissing Sora gently before sweeping from the room. Axel followed after Roxas after kissing Sora as well. Kiza chose to stay behind to keep an eye on Sora, who shifted and curled up within the nest, his chin resting on the side of the nest gently, and a longing look in his eyes for his two mates. The two were secured in the private room, as more trembles rocked the very foundation of their home.

In the hallways it was pure terror and fear. Five, large winged beasts ripped through the hallways, causing cracks to appear in the walls and floors. A few bodies were scattered, a few torn completely apart from the terrifying jaws of the beasts. The beasts looked like a large mix between a wolf and panther, but had six legs with large claws coiled upon the paws. Three tails swayed at the back with thorns at the tips which leaked poison. Long, sharp fangs hung well below their jaws and curved outward to cause the most pain and damage in shredding flesh. Large, pointed ears swayed atop the giant, muscled heads as large, leathery wings were erupted from the backs giving the creatures such speed. The many pairs of eyes glowed ominously and offered a feel of such evil and malice.

Roxas and Axel came face to face with the beasts and their trail of death and destruction. Axel immediately changed into his wolf form, a bright, blinding hot fire formed around his entire body and even scorched the very ground he ran upon. Axel looked like a fire beast as he howled out, sinking his fangs into one of the creature's neck and snapping the neck instantly. It took more than that to put the beast down though as Axel shot a large burning flame into the mouth of the beast which erupted and caused the beast to combust into millions of torn, bloodied pieces. With one down, only four remained, which were not happy at seeing one of their comrades be destroyed. Roxas stood, watching as his lips were upturned into a smirk, vampire fangs glinting maliciously towards the beasts. The normally tranquil, blue eyes sparkled a dark, angry blue that was almost black before Roxas was gone in a blur and attacking swiftly at two of the creatures, hissing as he pulled a long blade from his side, swinging it in an arch to chop off one of the creatures pair of legs and making it fall to the ground to growl. Axel was fighting tooth to tooth and claw to claw with the other two, snapping and tearing into flesh and howling out in his own pain from bites and claw marks.

Blood littered the floor from the creatures as well as from Roxas and Axel. In the fight, one of the beasts lashed its tail and caught Roxas in the arm, blood and poising trickling down the pale, exposed arm to sizzle and burn. Roxas made quick work on beheading the beast and severing all limbs and the tail from the beast as well. He turned in time to see Axel rake his claws over the eight eyes of the last beast which roared and fell to the ground lifeless. The battle left both vampire and wolf panting and bleeding. Axel suffered from terrible gashes and bite marks to his neck, shoulder, and hind leg, which he limped upon from where fur had been ripped completely off. Roxas stood, holding his damaged shoulder that he had forced the poison out of, claw marks over his stomach which bled through as well as a bad scrape over his right eyes which caused his eyes to close to keep the blood from his eye.

With the battle over, the castle soon came with a hushed silence as the workers who were still alive came to help clean up the damage. Help was called for and the closer villages came and offered assistance which allowed Roxas and Axel to limp and drag their way back to where they had left Sora to make sure he had been alright. Sora, though freaked out at all the blood and tackled them both over to the ground, sniffing and carefully inspecting every inch of flesh before he went into frantic, mother hen mode and set about to find bandages to patch up his lovers. It took some time, but soon no blood was visible and with the heavy, exhausted atmosphere, Sora pulled both Roxas and Axel into the nest with him and covered them with his soft blankets of wonder before curling up between them for much needed rest. Kiza smiled at the sight the three of them made before quietly excusing herself from the room so she could assist in healing those still alive.

Later that night, the castle had been fully cleaned, though the cracks in the floors and walls still remained to remind them all of what had happened. Silence filled the castle as many slept for much needed rest from the confrontation. Far off though, a loud cry of anger fell from parted lips. Their plans were not going right at all! Their beasts should not have been killed so easily by just two creatures… just who were Roxas and Axel? This was not going over well at all with the high council. They were becoming so angry that even more angels were killed just from being a bit weary of the counsel's choices. Now many just kept their heads down to try and stay alive. What was happening in the world for such chaos of death?

**END CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Author's Note: Well there it is… I do hope you enjoyed it! I used my mind and realllly put so much effort and thought into this chapter, especially with the fighting and what not. Sorry for the long delay but me and Bunny were at the beach as a birthday vacation and just got back Sunday, so I was finally able to to get this up and going.. YAAAAAY. I'm already working on the next chapter so be prepared for a glorious event that comes a wee bit too early !**


	16. Disappearances and Surprises

****Yay I still live! Anyways…. Sorry for the delay…. We had a death in the family and I have contracted a sinus infection as well as bronchitis. My hand doctor has released me… and my neck is healing up decently… but I'm facing back injections…. One thing after another it seems! But anyways I hope this chapter turns out okay because I had a lot of issues trying to figure out how to write this chapter… but then again it might just be my migraine talking as well =O ENJOY!****

Chapter Sixteen: Disappearances and Surprises

The morning after the terrible invasion found Sora stretching out with a soft yawn leaving his lips. He felt extra warm and cozy as he burrowed into his nest further between Roxas and Axel, who were wrapped about each other as well as Sora. They seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully amidst each other, enjoying the tranquility and peaceful silence wrapped around the entire room. The calm though only remained within the room, but throughout the rest of the castle, the air was more heavy and sad, but the silence flowed everywhere. It was a heavy reminder of what had taken place the day before.

Many had died, and loved ones grieved for their losses, but none would go home. They refused and claimed that it would be better to stay and offer what help and protection they could just in case something else came along threatening their Sora. Everyone had fallen for the boy who was just too precious, and he had touched the hearts of many who now vowed to try and keep him safe. It had made Sora feel very loved and protected to be surrounded by so many who cared for him. As the morning began to progress, the aromas of various foods filled the castle, causing Sora's stomach to rumble rather loudly.

The loud stomach growls caused Axel and Roxas to stir from their rather deep world of slumber. Blue eyes cracked opened slowly to glance to Sora's face, and green blinked open to stare towards the large belly before arching a brow. The looks he received from his two lovers made Sora turn a lovely shade of red and cut his eyes off to the side as though being highly embarrassed. He cleared his throat easily enough and shrugged lightly as though passing his hunger pains off as nothing to keep staring at him for. Roxas just offered a smile and sat up to stretch, but Axel suddenly burst with laughter as he hooted and cackled, seeming to find the whole situation hilarious. With a slap to the back of the red heads' head, Sora was up, huffing and stomping from the room with Roxas in tow, both mumbling something about breakfast.

During and after breakfast, Axel had apologized countless times for his laughter, stating he had simply found it funny that their child was a ravenous beast in the mornings, and it had just made his sense of humor sky rocket. Sora had begrudgingly forgiven him and had gone off after eating his fill to roam around the castle hallways. Soon enough though, Sora found his way outside weaving through the all too familiar maze. He stopped upon reaching the beautiful flower he often spoke with for hours on end. Smiling he settled down as the flower leaned out, gentle petals caressed along his stomach gently in happiness at seeing her grandchild. Sora smiled to his mother and her actions that she seemed to repeat every time he came to visit. Even though his mother did not hold her body, her spirit and soul was still just as pure and loving, and for that it always made Sora's day that much more brighter. He sat, enjoying the silence between them both, caught up in the tranquil feelings surrounding his entire body. He was so enraptured, that the growing shadow never once caught his attention until a large, rough hand covered his mouth with a cloth. A strange scent flowed from the cloth and soon had Sora's focus blurred and his body feeling dizzy and nauseated. Soon all Sora had known was darkness.

The castle soon went into an outrage, as Roxas tore apart the castle looking for the little one. Upon not finding him at all, Roxas had demanded Axel to shift and try to scent out their Sora. Doing as the vampire had asked soon found Axel running wildly through the hallways to the door that led outside. The feelings churning in the pit of Roxas's stomach plummeted into the ground between his toes as he followed his wolf through the maze where both froze in total shock.

There before the both of them was a withered white flower, seeming to be weeping in sorrow. The plant had been stomped upon and damaged roughly, and nearby flecks of fresh blood colored the ground. Axel was in an uproar upon scenting the blood to belong to their Sora. They had no clue where their young one had been taken, and it was causing both to go into near hysterics. Roxas paused though as he watched the flower shudder, small droplets of rain seeping through the petals and into the ground, which glowed faintly.

_~My child has been taken by a most terrible force… I fear that unless you get to him soon, all shall be lost and the world will fall into the throws of fire and darkness. Go now into the West and seek that which is vile and soulless…~_

The voice came from nowhere and yet it surrounded them both and whispered the urgency in the situation. Knowing no time was needed to be wasted, Roxas looked to Axel before both took off at a swift pace towards the West, hoping and praying they were not too late. As they ran, Axel howled out into the darkening sky of what had happened, calling for help. Howls answered back as well as horns signaling help was on the way to assist in finding the small one everyone had come to know and care for. The night would be very long as many ran and searched for any sign of a trail.

Further to the West in a small temple, a group would stop and throw down the precious burden without a care. Sora's body bounced slightly upon the impact, which had him shifting in pain, a soft groan falling from his lips as he curled up as best as he could. His mind felt fuzzy, even though his ears picked up the harsh laughter from his captors. His blue eyes tried to look around, but all he saw were blurs of shapes and colors which made no sense to his befuddled mind. He tensed as he felt harsh hands grab at him and push him roughly against a stoned wall, his head cracking back against the wall to be split open. Blood slowly dripped from his injured head as he let out a soft whimper, once more attempting to curl himself up to try and protect his child.

It felt like days had passed to Sora, when it had only been several hours. It was pure torture as he was tossed around, slapped, kicked, beaten for the captor's pure pleasure and enjoyment. Sora held on, fighting to stay awake, struggling for his very life and that of his child as he prayed that Roxas and Axel would find him…save him from this torment. Sora could take no more though as a final kick to his battered body knocked him from the realm of consciousness and into the black abyss. He never stirred and seemed to be dead if not for the ragged breathing that could easily be heard, promising the boy to have a few broken bones. The captors had been simply gleeful at how they had beaten the demon into submission…how they would be paid graciously by the ancient ones and given many tokens of thanks.

Their joy was short lived however as Axel burst into the temple, his jaw automatically clamping upon the neck of one of the black winged beings. His head jerked a few times before the resounding crack echoed signaling an easily broken neck, which he then ripped from the body to toss to the side. He growled as dark black blood dripped from his parted jaws, his pearly white fangs stained red from his attack. The other winged demons screeched and flew at Axel, attacking to keep their prize. Roxas soon caught up to Axel, taking hold of one of the demons and ripping the wings from the back easily enough. The sounds that fell from the monsters were enough to cause parts of the temple to crumble and fall apart. More soon joined in with the fighting as blood splattered the walls and ground, bubbling and hissing out from how evil the creatures were.

When the last demon had been killed, the small party that was left breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the vampire and wolf approach the fallen angel slowly, seeming to fear the worst. Axel held his ears flattened back against his head and he watched Roxas approach the very still body. He waited with baited breath until Roxas scooped up the broken figure and stood up straight. He knew the boy was still alive, clinging to the life he still had. Axel found himself shifting as he moved over to peer at Sora, his face bruised badly and blood trickling from his slightly parted lips. It made Axel choke, but he held in his sobs and stood up straight to be strong for both Sora and Roxas. Sora was still alive and Axel would do anything to keep him that way.

The journey began that night to head back towards the castle and to Kiza. Roxas knew Sora needed to see the woman and see her as soon as possible. Halfway on the way home, Sora stirred, groaning out in pain as he shifted just slightly, catching both Roxas and Axel's attention. His eyes fluttered opened slowly as he took a while to focus on the burning eyes before him. He managed a small smile as best as possible before he hissed out in pain, his back arching violently as he cried out from a ripple of pain that flowed through his stomach and entire body.

Being highly worried, Roxas knew Sora had to get back now if at all possible. He chewed his lower lip as he received a nod from Axel. The two were very swift and knew that as of now, time was of the essence. Both took off as blurs, rushing towards their home to get Sora to the healer. It took a few hours longer, but finally they reached the castle and carried Sora in to where Kiza was. Her brows furrowed as she scanned the boy, discovering his broken bones had already healed, but the pain was coming from the child, as though the child was highly distressed. Kiza had sternly told Roxas to put Sora in his nest and once he did so, she locked them all out, leaving Sora in the nest on his own.

"W...why old hag? Sora could be dying and you've locked him away from us!" Axel growled out in pure fury.

"Right now you mutt, this is all we can do. We let fate have her hand in what is to be. Now shut up and be patient… Sora is on his own for this... we cannot take part and when it's over we will see how fate's hand played." Kiza spoke solemnly as she found a chair and settled within it.

Silence stretched for hours in the room as Roxas held Axel, who was so lost looking and unsure of what he should be doing. Kiza remained in her chair as she closed her eyes, waiting. Hours had passed without any sign that Sora was even still alive in the nest. Axel had even tried to get in several times, but each time a large force would throw him across the room as though he was a threat to their precious little one. All three though stood frozen at the small, tiny wail that soon filled the silence. A cry of an infant was all it took to bring Roxas and Axel to their knees, tears falling from their eyes to soak the floor below. The sky overhead began to weep in pure joy and happiness.

END CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Authors Note: Soooooo good? Bad? Let me know! Sorry if it was horrible…. I feel like my brain has packed its bags for a looooong vacation, but on the bright side everyone will get a shock in the neck chapter ^^


	17. Acquaintences and Ceremonies

****Ahhhhhhh next Chapter... I'm really inspired to get a couple chapters out as soon as possible….. But the last few might be a tad bit late.. I'm trying to get in to get back injections for my sciatica and issues with that lol so we shall see, but anyways BIIIIG surprise in this chapter ^^ Also I do wish to properly thank Bunny, blackirishawk, and UltimateYugiohFan just to name a couple who have been with me every chapter ^^ I appreciate the reviews!Also I only have a few more chapters to go in this story ^^ The next chapter will take a bit to come out since I go in tomorrow morning for my first round of back injections again….. Stupid back troubles! -Shakes fist at-SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I've gotten 2 rounds of injections and still up for my last one on May 3****rd****. I also have my last few tests and then exams on May 1****st**** and May 2****nd**** sooo -.- be prepared!****

Chapter Seventeen: Acquaintances and Ceremonies

The entire castle had heard the piercing cry into the air causing all within the castle to still in their movements. A tranquil feeling of pure hope seemed to sweep throughout the hallways and seep through the cracks to flow within the wind. It seemed as though all the allies knew of the new life that had come to meet to word, and many new this would signal the start of the full blown out war.

Deep within the castle, Roxas and Axel stood beside Kiza, eyes focused intently upon the bookshelf for any signs of it opening for them. Only a few minutes passed by before the bookshelf began to rock and shake, opening slowly to show the stairwell. The trio hastily made their way down the stairs single file with Kiza leading the way as the mid wife of sorts. She found herself shocked beyond all belief and stopped in her tracks causing Roxas to stop and for Axel to run right into the blond making him stumble.

There within the nest was Sora, two sets of wings coiled around the nest and fluffed up in a sign of being protective and territorial. He looked tired and worn, but he smiled upon seeing the three and especially his two mates and lovers. To any who did not carefully look, it seemed like Sora was in fact a large, great bird of some kind, settled regally atop a throne, but the three knew better and all seemed anxious to see the new arrival. Inching closer to the nest they watched as the wings were pulled slightly away to reveal not one, but two small bundles wrapped within blankets. Shifting slightly, Sora uncovered the small ones and showed a tiny boy and a sweet looking girl.

The little boy had a slightly tanned complexion with dirty brown-blond fuzz for hair upon the squishy head. He held a small pair of what seemed to be vampire fangs protruding from his mouth. His held a piercing blue eyes as well as a bright green eye with stripes upon each cheek that swirled around to his ears that were slightly pointed. He seemed to have a bit of all three of his parents. The little girl seemed to be the complete opposite for she had very pale, white like skin with bright red tuffs of hair atop her head. Sticking from her fuzzy hair were two pointed wolf-like ears of a dark burgundy with white tips on the end. She too had small fangs within her mouth and dark pools of blue for her eyes. She had the same tattoos upon her hands that wove up along her arms to her neck. She also had a fluffy tail that wiggled about happily as she cooed to the strangers who looked upon her and her brother. Both children had two cross like tattoos upon their shoulder blades signaling where their wings would be once they reached the three year mark.

Roxas felt the smile brightening his face to the point he knew many would think him strange, but he cared not for before him lay his son and daughter, and to him they were beyond perfect. He looked over to Axel to see the tears forming within his green eyes as he slowly reached to caress the tiny faces gently. His wolf wanted to howl out in pure pride. He had such a loving, wonderful pack….strong mates and beautiful children. Axel and Roxas felt as though they were flying through the skies in a land of paradise at the two small, precious bundles of joy. Sora trilled softly in happiness at seeing how in love his mates were already towards their children. It was a sight that made Sora's heart melt and warmed him all over. He shifted slightly and covered the tiny ones up once more to keep them warm before settling down with them as well. He yawned and purred as a gentle hand caressed his hair softly.

"Sleep our little ones… we will be guarding the castle for now"

Roxas had spoken gently before ushering Axel and Kiza up the stairs, which closed after them. Right now their main concern was keeping their small family as safe as possible from the threats looming out their front doors. Roxas strolled from the room, giving orders to getting food prepared and cleaning up the Castle as Axel shifted forms and stuck his head out a window and howled out his joy of having both a daughter and son that were both healthy and safe. He received howls and other calls back in congratulations of the new additions to the tight knit family.

While left to his devices, Sora had fallen into a light sleep, curled around both his children protectively making sure no threat or harm would befall them on his watch. The castle seemed to be filled with such an air; it was very safe feeling around the castle. No evil could be felt anywhere close to offer any kind of war and fight. The evil side of the war knew this day was coming though, and they would not sit still and do nothing. The war would begin in just a matter of time, and the boy and his bastard children would see the torturous end they so deserved.

The corrupt worked within the shadows and darkness to plot and plan just how to start the full blown war…how to separate the over protective mates to get the fallen one. They understood that getting Sora would mean easily capturing the brats as well, making it all the more easy to annihilate them all. With plans formed and soon to be executed, loud growls and howls lifted from the deepest pit of Hell. The demons were going to be set upon the lands to kill and show all that the Elders were in charge and ever supreme. Dark creatures crawled forth slowly, their flesh seeming to be burned and scorched, falling from their bodies in strips as they moved through the passageways of the underworld.

A few days passed easily and many neighboring kingdoms had heard of the tiny new lives that were still so pure and uncorrupt. Letters and messengers had also been sent out with congratulations and small trinkets and gifts for the two children. News had spread swiftly through the good alliances of the welcoming feast. Even in the dark times ahead it was tradition to welcome new families, so a ceremony was in the making for the two bundles. At the ceremony the children would be doused with purification water for protection and their names would be shared with the rest of the gathered guests.

It would be a full week before the ceremony. The castle had been decorated in blues, silvers, oranges, and pinks to pull out many colors for the babies and adults to enjoy thoroughly. The guests began to flow into the nicely decorated castle into the large, main ball room to dance and socialize. Many different races were present and chatting happily about the new blessings as well as their alliances for this dark, yet happy time. Trays of food and beverages were carried around the ballroom for all the many gathered guests as the large doors began to open gently.

A hush fell over all the gathered people as their eyes turned to watch as Roxas glided through in robes that flowed about him and pants that fit him nicely and showed his tall stature. He looked dark, yet stunning as it was clear to see why the vampire race was deadly beauty. Axel came in second, his flaming hair winning at not being tamed as it stuck all over like it usually did. He wore a loose, white, silk shirt that had the first three buttons undone. It was tucked into the waistband of his black slacks that were low upon his hips. He held a surreal, wild look, and yet it contrasted with the playful lit in his eyes and the smirk upon his lips.

Sora came through the door last in a full gown that shimmered in silvers, blues and whites. It flowed around him and showed just how radiant the angel was. He glowed with such a life and happiness. Nestled within his arms were two small babies with bright, eager eyes of curiosity. The little baby girl wore a cute pink dress with frills all over and lace and the little baby boy wore a blue outfit from head to toe. There were audible gasps and chuckles at seeing the two small babies. The gathered people just smiled and seemed quite smitten at the new little ones as well as their fathers. They made such a picture of happiness and joy, perfection and a close knit bond that they could see clearly from just looking upon them.

Once Sora had gotten settled and adjusted, Roxas made way and began to speak kindly to the guests. He welcomed them all to their home, and thanked them all for being able to make it to their special day for their children. He shared how the castle was filled many laughs and joys of wonders and that it would be a rather large experience that he was sure they all would learn quite a lot from. Many laughs spread around the ballroom and soon it was time for the names of the babies to be given. Sora stood and moved, with the help of Axel, to stand beside Roxas.

"I and my mates have thought long and hard for good, soulful names for our children, and since I can see how many of you are curious to know I will not withhold them any longer. We decided on Emiko for our daughter, since she is blessed and a beautiful child. For our son, Adil, for he is righteous and just. I hope you enjoy the rest of the ceremony tonight and many thanks to you all"

The crowd of people gathered erupted into cheers and claps showing that they all thought the names very fitting for the babes. The ceremony continued as dinner was served and dancing took place for many hours to come. The two babes, Emiko and Adil, were taken by Sora for bed, since all three were yawning and having trouble staying awake. Sora took them to the nest he had made and curled with them until all three were sound asleep and well protected. Roxas and Axel would join the slumbering three a few hours later after all the guests had gone for the night and the castle was locked up and secured for a peaceful night's sleep.

END CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Author's Note: I am SOOOOO sorry this took as long as it did to get out. With needing back injections and recovering from my neck surgery and getting ready for exams my mind has just not been on the story at all! It also took me a bit to think of very good names for the children, which I hope you all enjoyed! I have exams this week and my last back injection on Thursday, so I will not start writing the next chapter until next week sometime! This story will soon be coming to a close as well –sniffles and takes a tissue- but the ending will be epic and hopefully have you all amazed and stunned when it gets there… I'm foreseeing a few more chapters left…. Ahh well review and let me know what you think. I think parts of this chapter shows I was a bit scatterbrained…. But I did my best!**


	18. Dark Storms Approaching

****WOW –hides in protective suit- I am soooooo sorry this is coming out so late….. I feel like I get one thing fixed and ten more happen! We've been doing some remodeling and I am now living in the carport which is a LOT more space WOOHOO and I have room for my zoooooo…. AND my back injections have no helped, so I have been in a lot of pain and my poor left leg and I have not gotten along at all! I am actually facing back surgery which I will find out something next week since nothing is helping and I am starting to have my leg give out on me. Other than that my neck is recovering nicely from the surgery and I am slowing getting into the swing of things….. Now I plan to get this FINSIHED since my motivation came back to me YAAAY –cheers- before they do any surgery hopefully… So enjoy! –slips off and falls from leg going numb and grumbles before pulling out a saw-  
>**<strong>

Chapter Eighteen: Dark Storms Approaching

The ceremony had been a huge success, and life around the castle adjusted to the laughter and cries of Emiko and Adil, both rambunctious and wonderful children. Even though they were just a few weeks old, each had their own personalities which shined through brighter than the morning sun peeking over the horizon. Emiko was more boisterous and playful, loud and squealed happily, always wanting the attention and getting into much trouble trying to roll about the place. Adil, on the other hand, was more subdued and just took everything in with his large, adorable eyes. He held the 'I'm so innocent' look and loved to be held and loved on. He loved to play with his sister, but he was more at ease and not a wild child as Roxas had lovingly called their Daughter one fateful night as she slobbered all over the top of his head.

Life, in Sora's opinion, was good and it was calm. He spent his days relaxing and recovering as he watched over his children carefully with the eyes of a hawk. He made sure little fingers never touched harmful things, and carried them all over the hallways and even out to visit his mother. He had watched the flower caress each child and lay over them as though offering a gentle, loving hug of protection to them. The babes had giggled and cooed loving the kindred flower and finding peace and joy in her actions. Other than to visit Sora's mother, the children never were carried outside for their own safety. It was best to avoid letting the Elders know about the children or the whereabouts therein of the small knit family. Even though Roxas and Axel saw Sora filled with smiles and laughs, they always noticed his constant looking for danger, his worry of the attack coming closer and closer day by day.

Trying to keep a secret from the Elders though would never work, for they had known the bastard children were born the minute their cries spilled forth into the world. Knowing such information, the elders had called forth a council meeting with a few of their allied forces from the darker side of the lands. The meeting would be held within the next four days and in the meantime many preparations had to be made and organized. The meeting though came upon swift wings and brought demons and death dealers wide spread craving the battle to begin to drink in the blood spilt into the ground and for their fangs to sink into the rotting flesh of the fallen.

"Now, since the fallen has had the bastard children, he will be left vulnerable, and they will not be expecting an attack… I think now would be the best time to mount a full scale invasion!" One of the Elders demanded sternly.

"Hmm… yesss, me thinks that's killing them all would tastes wonderfuls… the little ones would be sweets and delicates" a serpentine demon hissed out gleefully.

"But we would need to take out some of the aiding forces to pull out some from the castle to make it more vulnerable though!" Another piped in.

"Yeah! AGREED!" A Death dealer shouted in excitement.

The meeting seemed to continue on in much the same manner, with ideas being tossed out, and topics being discussed. It would go well into the night before a decision would be reached and the members dismissed to go about their own dealings. The plan was chosen and come the morning hours, it would be executed into action and hopefully the do-gooder would never see it coming until he was dying over the fallen, dead, mangled bodies of his mates and children and his friends. It was a thought that pulled quite an evil grin upon the face of the head Elder as he rubbed his hands together in pure, sheer delight as he strolled off to his quarters to prepared… he had a leech to squash, and very soon.

The plan had been very simple. In the morning they would gather the armies and begin marching them out in three different directions. One on each side of the castle, preventing anyone for running to get assistance, and one heading straight to the castle to tear it down stone by stone and breech the walls. Once inside the slaughtering would begin and the demons could have their fill while they search for Sora and his vile spawn. Once found the babes would no doubt be tortured until their screams drove the boy nearly insane and then slain, their blood being upon Sora to blame for their deaths, and then Sora would be the next to be tortured. He would beg no doubt for mercy and to rectify his ways, but no quarter would be given as his mates would fall lifeless to the ground, his body soon following. It was plan that all had cheered for, the demons mainly for all the bloodshed, and the Elders for fear of losing their mighty thrones.

Come the following morning, no sun rose to meet the Elders on their glorious seeming day, but dark clouds began to sweep in from the horizons. The clouds were thick and black, angry with thunder loudly seeming to protest the angels as lightning zinged down through the clouds, setting fire to a few wings and even killing a few demons in the path. Any who were smart would see this as a terribly bad omen and not go into such a terrible storm, but being vile, corrupted creatures, they cared not for any ridiculous storm, for to them, the goal and prize was far sweeter. Finally, the troops would be ready to head out and armed with swords and various other weapons. Marching onwards they would go, separating at a pass that would lead them in three separate directions and closer to their goals that were more clear than crystal.

In the far distance, in the direction of the castle, Sora felt the chill in the air and found his eyes turning to lock upon the large windows that were before him. Roxas paused in his paperwork to watch his little love as he stepped to the window and threw open the windows cautiously. Sea blue eyes took in the rolling dark clouds and the hard wind blowing accompanied by the loud thunder and lightning as a chill swept throughout his entire body. He stayed perfectly quiet as lightly struck right beside him and slowly swirled around his feet and up along his ankles, never harming him but seeming to tickle along his flesh as it trailed up and brushed along his cheek in a form of a caress before dispersing like a figment of his imagination. Roxas stood, looking terrified and Axel held a gaping mouth wide like a carp. Both prepared to demand if Sora was okay, but the small one spoke before either had the time.

"They are coming"

Sora's voice was hardly above a whisper, but both Roxas and Axel heard and swallowed before moving to stand beside him and glanced out the window and noticed the angry storm off in the distance. The storm was a good few days away, and it was wide, spread as far as the eye could see. Right now time would be of the essence and so Roxas hastily wrote two notes and called for two of his best hawks. The hawks would leave with the notes of urgency to reach the neighboring allies. If they were lucky they could move the forces all to the castle and prepare for the battle there and have a larger chance to fend them all off and come out victorious. He did not need to voice his worries, for he noticed them plastered to the faces of his two lovers and wrapped his arms gently, comfortingly around them both. He knew Sora would fight, it was his place to, but they would send the children deep underground to safety for the entire battle, and whoever was left on the good side would know where to find them.

With two sides preparing for war, one made their way there, and the other began to gather the forces. It would not take long before the hawks came back with replies letting Roxas and the castle know that by the next day the two neighboring allies would be at his home and the woman and children would be inside in safety and the fighters would be setting up traps and getting prepared to go into battle until the death ended it all. It was a day that had long since been in the running and yet felt like it was never going to come, but come it was, and with it was coming a storm of the century that showed its anger and its fury at the corrupted side for damaging the rift and the way things were. Whenever the storm broke, then the victors would be known, and the fallen would be lost to their graves of eternal rest to never rise any longer.

END CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**Author's Note: Well… what did you guys think? It's setting up the last few chapters at least… lots to happen in the next two… the battle and SERIOUS ass kicking heck yeahhh! Anyways… sorry if it seems just a bit short…. My concentration level has not been up to par here lately on so much pain medication… but I do really REALLY hope you enjoy the chapter and I thank everyone who reviews and comments on the story, it makes me motivated to put out the next chapter and keep going to the very end to see how everyone reacts… anyways I am honored to have so many followers of this story and I THANK YOU DEEPLY! –bows a hundred times and gives flowers to all who review and have put this story on the watch list- I'm already working on the next chapter which will be starting the battle and …. Loooots of stuff to happen so keep posted.. I'll try to get it up in the next few days for you guys since it's the weekend =)**


	19. Spiorad an Chatha

****I AM FINALLY able to put out this next chapter! HOORAY! I feel like I just can't get my feet under me here lately... I am almost finished with the story HOORAY! I will be going next week out of state to see about back surgery since I am loosing functioning in my left leg -.- Tons of pain so it's why I have not been around... the back injections simply have NOT helped me out and after doing everything I can try I need to do something before I have permanent nerve damage and loose all ability in my leg.. I LOVE WALKING! =o Anyways... I chose a title and put it in Gaelic since it would be soo much cooler and I added a character of my own that is based off my best friend ^_^ anyways here is the BIG battle chapter! I had to write it twice since my computer decided to be a pain in my ass and eat the first one O.o Title translates to: The Spirit of Battle****

**PS: I MAKE NO PROFIT! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS SADLY THEY BELONG TO THEIR PROPER OWNERS!**

Chapter Nineteen: Spiorad an Chatha

The morning started early, before the daylight had even begun to shine through the darkened clouds outside. People were busy milling about the castle hallways, packed in worse sardines would be in a can. They were preparing for battle and so armor was being made, and weapons being wielded and forged. Even though they were all preparing for war, smiles and laughter filled the hallways for the woman and children to try and keep them as calm as possible and to try and let them know it would all be okay. Roxas and Axel watched everyone before moving down the hallways in search of their little love, Sora, who had wandered off early before many had even woken up.

Sora would be found in the window, perched outside and standing tall and proud. His eyes watching the sky carefully and ever intently as though he was expecting SOMETHING. He never moved, nor seemed to noticed his lovers coming to join him within the room. He was still, silent, and yet he was ever alert and stoic as the dark clouds swirled with such anger and animosity. Suddenly it seemed Sora saw what he had been awaiting and appeared to be bracing himself for some kind of impact. To Roxas and Axel they saw a speeding blur of whites and reds cascading from the skies and right towards their window. The figure was that of a female angel with long woven fire hair and piercing baby blue eyes. She had beautiful white wings with patches of feathers covered in blood and patches of feathers missing and several scrapes and bruises as well as torn, sliced robes. She flew right into Sora who caught her on impact, tears soaking his shoulder's as she sobbed and wrapped her arms around him securely. Sora knew her…. She had been one of the ONLY angels that had even been nice to him and spoken to him as though he were normal. Aimi was such a pure being and Sora was glad to see her coming to his side right then.

"Sora…. I am so sorry for what they have done… it's horrible what they are planning… I need to speak with you it of the most importance!" Her voice was like the very flutter of a bird's wings.

"Come then… my mother told me you would be coming… and we will have our healer take a look at you… I remember you were quite a decent fighter…. Will you be joining the fight?" He asked with a kind smile.

"You bet… I wish to thoroughly kick some ass and make them wish they would have just stepped down and pay for pulling out some of my beautiful feathers… "She growled out, such a dark aura swirling around her making Axel whistle in amazement.

"I am sooo glad this spitfire is on our side… "Axel commented only to be smacked upside the head by Roxas who gave him the 'shut up' look.

Sora would lead them down the winding hallways until finally deciding on the secluded library which would seat them all comfortably. Sora sat and offered the chair beside him for Aimi and Roxas took to propping against the back wall after sending Axel to get the healer for the angel as well as some armor and a sword to brandish during combat. Once being comfortable a simple nod of the head had Aimi spilling it all out for the fallen one to hear. He hear about the Elder had been bullying all the other up there that were not following their rule and how many had been locked away and confined to horrible formed of torture just for trying to voice their concerns over the matter. She also told how many were on his side, but were unable to get here to show they were on their side, and lastly she informed him on how the Elders wanted to see Sora's children ripped apart and gutted like low animals.

Hearing that pulled a rather scary growl from Sora as a dark fire burned within his eyes and showed he would rip the Elders apart before they so much as breathed on ONE hair of either of his children's head. The healer chose that moment to come in and heal Aimi and had ushered out of the room to go back to tending to others and getting prepared for the terrible event. Sora parted his lips in preparation to speak when the entire castle shook from the ground shaking as though a great earthquake was taking place somewhere outside. Once the shaking stopped, the screams started and people ran and fell within the hallways due to their panicked states. Aimi quickly put on her armor and prepared and Sora stepped out into the hallway shouting for woman and children to go into the tunnel as planned.

Aimi watched and Roxas, Axel, and Sora managed to get all the woman and children moving into the tunnel and finally the old healer was last, holding the two babes that seemed to realize the seriousness of the situation. Sora smiled and leaned forwards, whispering to them in a strange language before pressing kisses to their foreheads. Roxas and Axel were next, leave kisses on each cheek before a thick wall of rock would fill in keeping them safe. At the first moment of babes being out of sight, Sora broke down, sobs shaking his form as Roxas and Axel pulled him into their waiting arms to hold him and whisper words of comfort for him to be calmed by. With the three being consumed by their emotions, she turned to take in the soldiers and sighed. They looked like they were already defeated. She moved, walking down the line in a tall, proud stand, eyeing them all until they stood tall and at full attention and she nodded in satisfaction. They were in awe of such beauty and power on two legs.

" Look alive!You are BRAVE PROUD WARRIORS! You are going into this battle knowing you will win and teach them to never mess with your loved ones again! If one of your brethren fall we will pick them back up and dust them off and keep marching on until every last one of them is DEAD AND SENT BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL WHERE THEY CAN ROT FOR ALL TIME! THIS IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE AND SHOW YOU ARE THE BEST AND BE PROUD! WHO IS WITH ME?" Her voice roared out in such a mighty manner and an chorus of shouts of agreement rose to meet her.

After such a powerful speech the warriors were ready and they began to march and file outside and line up to rise and meet their opponent. Once everyone was outside they finally got to see the Elders and the demons lined off in the distance. There were quite a good bit of them ranging from all various sizes. The Elders were in the air, their wings supporting them for flight while the demons and lesser minions were forced to the ground. Demons of all kinds were there and some held thick chains that held more of those creatures on the end that had attacked the castle before not too long ago. They screeched and howled out demanding blood and flesh. Where the Elders had just themselves and various kinds of demons, the other side held every other kind of creature one could imagine from were-creatures, vampires, trolls, and mages, to even a secrete ally. Overhead dark shadows dotted the sky and thunderous roars echoed like music as dragons of all colors soared in the sky to land and perch upon the various towers of the castle.

In the distance Roxas was pleased to the see angry expression upon the lead Elder's face at seeing the Dragons. They had not been expecting to see Dragons taking any side, especially not the side of such a bastard union. The Dragons had seen it in their best interest to keep their world as safe as possible for the future of their unhatched clutches of eggs that were due in a few months. With the Dragons being there, the offered a good defense and were rather hard to take down and their attacks held quite a punch in the gullet as well. Once the Dragons had settled, the ears once more began to rattle and shake and from the center rock and debris flew upwards shooting towards the heavens.

From the Earth and the pits of Hells came forth a might beast hard seen by the living. It stood on four legs and reached a massive eight feet in height with large gaping eye-sockets that burned with flames and a mouth that was open with several rows of sharp, poisonous teeth that dripped saliva that burned anything it touched. A crown made up of horns wrapped around its head as burnt, seared flesh peeled off of it with each step it took. Its flesh was a thick, charred mass of black tar-like substance that seeped into the grass and killed it automatically. The creature let loose a terrible screech that made everyone on both sides cover their ears from the horrible sound. From the sky rocks began to fall surrounded by glowing, heated flames to crash into the ground and roll. Bodies were crushed and ripped apart left and right on both side. The flames burning the flesh and leaving ashes that should have been bones.

Aimi prepared herself, a gust of wind leaving her to strike on of the flaming boulders as it came right for them and changed course thanks to her to sail right towards the opposite side and took out quite a few lesser demons who squawked in sheer pain and pleasure from the flames. It was then that the battle begun to start as both sides rushed towards one another, running until they met at the center with a thunderous slash of swords and yells. The battle became ferocious as soon as swords met one another with bodies being sliced up and body parts being hacked to pieces. Demons shredded bodies and devoured the flesh while demons were struck with swords and magic binding spells. The fight was gruesome and no kindness was being shown. By this point all of the Elders had been killed and already dealt with save for the leading Elder who seemed to be keeping his eyes on what his REAL mission was.

There, in the midst of the fighting was the vampire and his mutt fighting side by side. They fought well together, and easily took down demon after demon. they were focused and watched out for each other and being caught up in the fight they would never see him until it would be too late and it would be something he would be able to cherish for all times. He moved in slowly, stalking them both from a far distance with some stealth and no one seemed to overly notice his approach. From a distance though Sora had been gazing over the battlefield in a rather pissed off state for being told to stay put. Sora felt responsible for all the deaths because this was happening because of HIM! He should be out there watching their backs and trying to make sure no one died in vain! Suddenly Sora paused and froze in place before a scream of pure terror and dream fell from his lips, his body moving before he knew what he was fully witnessing.

Out on the field the Elder had come up, spear drawn and lunged, slashing at Axel as it tore through his flesh and broke several bones. The injury pulled a sharp yelp of agony from the wolf as he was knocked off the ground and spun, his paw accidently swiping along Roxas' leg as the vampire had spun around just in time to see the spear puncture through his own chest and burst forth from his back. Roxas fell to the ground on one knee as he coughed up blood, his hand moving to rest upon the blood soaked fur of his mate that had already lost to the living world. Roxas hardly heard anything but a broken voice that was right beside him.

"R...Roxas...A...Axel...Y...You can't leave me... You can't leave me all alone like this... please..." Sora begged, tears falling to the ground and mixing with their shed blood.

"Be...strong...little...one" was all Roxas could say before his body went limp and he fell to the ground, body lifeless as Axel.

Sora let loose a wail of pure agony, his hands shaking their bodies as he cried over their fallen forms, blood covering his face and robes and soaking his hands as he wept with such sadness. Time froze as Sora felt such sadness rippling off him, and with that sadness came great fury and anger. He was pulled from his sinking despair by a gentle hand that fell upon his shoulder and gently squeezed, pulling him up into a standing position. He looked to Aimi who pulled him close into a hug, whispering into his ear softly as her wings encased him.

" Sora.. don't let their deaths be in vain... fight for them... you still have your children..." she said and pulled away as she felt a change within Sora.

The words Aimi spoke seemed to strike deep within Sora and awoken the slumbering creature deep within Sora's soul. The creature stretched and seemed to come forth as it sensed that it was time. With a loud scream a bright white, blinding light engulfed Sora's entire body. Once it dimmed it showed more royal robes made of silks and satins with blue, burning eyes and glowed with such power. His sets of wings were no longer the various colors but a blinding pure white encased in a golden, fiery glow. The tips of his fingers glowed as a long staff formed within his hand and at the tip the tree of life was carved within the staff. His eyes snapped over to land upon the Elder that had caused all this death and destruction and he took off at full flight towards his prey. The fight upon the ground had, by this point stilled and come to a halt as all eyes locked upon the skies for what was about to happen. No one dared to make so much as a sound just in case it were to break what they were being witness to.

The two Angels would crash within the air and twirl in a circle, wings wrapped around one another and the sparks from metal upon metal could be heard. It was hard to keep up with just what was going on but Sora was slashing his sword viciously and the Elder was attacking back with just as much ferocity. finally though a bright light shot from Sora's sword and struck the Elder causing him to crash into the ground and slide for several yards creating a rift in the earth. Sora landed upon his feet right behind him and walked, slowly and steadily with an evil look twisting his face. He approached the Elder who was sprawled upon his stomach and reached down to grasp the wings. With a firm grip Sora ripped the wings from the back which resulted in a scream of pure agony from the Elder as he thrashed about upon the ground and blood pooled from his back. Sora stood over him and watched him silently before lifting up his sword.

"You have corrupted the Earth for far too long... you are returned to the earth as ashes" He said as he let the sword fall and pierce through the chest as the Elder cried out and reached up to the Heavens only to be ignored as he died from his lungs filling with blood and collapsing.

" This Earth and all upon it shall be cleansed... and the wrong rightfully punished and cast out"

It was loud and spoken in several different languages all at once before Sora would once more seem to life within the air, his body glowing in the golden color as a strong wind would surround him and begin to suck the demons from the ground and send them into the hole the one creature had crawled from. They screamed in agony the whole time as they were pushed within the deepest bowels of Hell and the portals out were locked and sealed away. The winds died and a bright light seemed to engulf the entire land and sweep through the lands, grass and life sprouting forth as though a thousand years of prosperity had happened within a matter of seconds. Rivers overflowed to new life and greenery as flower too root and what had been destroyed by fire was birthed anew and began again and finally all around the castle was life. Upon the battlefield the fallen, dead bodies were engulfed by a green glow and slowly, breath filled their lungs and power healed their wounds and they sat and began to walk once more. With such power coming from Sora as the Earth was being cleansed.

On the battlefield, the green eyes of Axel fluttered opened as he stretched and groaned, shifting back into his human form as he seemed confused. He remembered being in pain and dying... but.. a beautiful female had told him it was not his time and to wait... him and Roxas both. With that though he quickly looked to where the Vampire was slowly sitting up and rubbing a hand over his hair that stood in all directions. Roxas smiled and leaned forwards to pull Axel to him and laid a big kiss upon his kiss that was filled with so much love and passion at almost losing one another. Their kiss was broken at the blinding lights going on in the skies. Looking up they were able to feel how the Earth felt... cleaner and more pure. It was as though all the evil and corruption had been cast out and sent to where it would never do any harm any longer. The skies overhead, once a dark, thick, angry black, where bright blue with white fluffy clouds and rays of sunshine.

Aimi flew from her position just in time to catch Sora as his body passed out once his job had been finished and his power drained. He no longer glowed, and he looked more like himself, but his wings were now a golden color like that of a great golden eagle, a mighty protector. She carried him gently to land upon the ground where he was out cold, but seemed to be at peace, though the tear stains were apparent upon his features. She stood, landing and the seas of cheers echoed for miles it seemed from everyone seeming to be relieve that everything was now finished and over with. Roxas and Axel finally made their way up to Aimi and took Sora from her and thanked her before moving into the castle. Once inside the opened the tunnel to let the women and children out to welcome the purified world.

Hours would pass before Sora showed signs of waking, and it was to screaming in pure sorrow. He bolted up, tears streaming down his face as he curled up and sobbed, calling for his lost lovers. He was shocked though as arms wrapped around him and he was hugged by Roxas and Axel. His face showed how shocked and confused he was at how in the world they were even here before him since he had seen and watched them die out on the field... listened to them take their last breath.

"H.. how... y.. you both died... I.. I saw it.." He choked out.

"You brought us back little one... it was how it was suppose to be" Roxas said and ran his hand through Sora's hair.

"Yep.. it would take more than a crazy winged nut case to get rid of us!" Axel said.

Roxas and Axel were not prepared for Sora breaking down into sobs as he curled into them and wailed about how he felt so alone and broke without them...how he would of been an empty shell had they of not come back to life. Roxas took the time to thoroughly kiss Sora until he was nearly breathless to let him know he was in fact alive and kicking and Axel made sure to finish kissing Sora senseless to let him know they never planned to leave him alone like that again. That night they spent together, wrapped within each other's arms enjoy one another's bodies as they rekindled their love and bond with one another. Come the next morning both babes had been given back to Sora and the ever watchful Eagle was back to being protective of his small tots who were happy to have their loving, doting parents back all to themselves.

Castle life seemed to return to normal and the clans went back to their tribes and villages, but this time they all kept in touch and made sure to hold ceremonies where they could see each other. Aimi was put in charge within the Heavens of the Angels and had married a fellow warrior and had quite a few little angels as well. It seemed that life for the time being would be able to settle down after the war, but it would go down in History as such an event that no one would ever forget it no matter how many years passed by!

**END CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**Author's Note: I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTERS -hides behind Bunny- Sorry if people got made that I had to temporarily kill off Axel and Roxas but it's how Sora was able to reach and fulfill the prophecy... buuuuuuut anyways one chapter left to go and that will be the end of this story... I plan to get it out within the next couple days this week since I am already started on it... I am happy I had to do this chapter twice... it turned out better this time ^_^ Please review and let me know what you think... lol I wrote this on strong pain killers and forced myself to stay awake to get it out because I was pumped to do it !**


	20. Life Goes On

**** WOW Well everyone here is the final chapter -pulls out a box of tissues for herself and sniffles- I've enjoyed writing this story and I have thoroughly enjoyed all the wonderful readers and reviews. I am so very thankful for everyone who has stuck with the story even though for a while I bet a few of you thought I had been shipped away in a box with a tag to a toe or something. Anyways I put a lot of thought into this final chapter and so I hope that you alllll ENJOY! Also there are three new characters in this that I created. Their names are Gaelic. Aine translates to Radiance, Cadmon translates to Wise Warrior, and Bri translates to Noble, or Strong one. Anyways now then on with the story ! After this I will be working on a multichapter Gundam Wing one that will be quite an exciting adventure along with a few other's while I see about my back so sit back and grab some popcorn and enjoy the ride ! -straps herself into her seat excitedly-****

**Once again for old times I do not own the original characters of Kingdom Hearts and therefore I make absolutely nooooo profit at all -sad face-**

Chapter Twenty: Life Goes On

The rather handsome gentleman took a deep pause for effect as he slowly let the very thick book close with a thud, dust flying from the book showing just how old it truly was. His tanned flesh contrasted with his dirty brownish blond hair as his stunning blue eye and green eyes stood out from the fringe of silken hair. He held a rather handsome smile upon his features with elongated fangs protruding to just rest against his lower lip. Upon his cheeks were his tale-tale stripes that ran towards his ears to coil around his pointed ears. He was slightly toned with a slender build and wore a sleeveless tunic in various shades of greens and browns showing off various markings upon his arms as his soft voice finally filled the deafening silence.

"That children... is why we have such a pure, peaceful land...because of that Battle many, many years ago" He waited, looking serious.

"Really? Wow, It just sounds too crazy to be true uncle!" One voice piped up in pure awe.

Before Adil sat three stunning children that looked at him with large, wide eyes filled with awe and wonder. One was his own daughter, Aine. She was a whopping ten years old going on eleven and seemed to grown more beautiful each day. She had white blonde hair she had inherited from her mother that fell about her in stunning curls with a pair of dazzling violet eyes that seemed to show nothing but innocence, even when she got into trouble. With a look it was easy to see she held more vampire within her veins, but people who knew Adil knew they she young child carried Angel in her blood, but she had not been gifted any wings. Beside his daughter sat Cadmon, his nephew who was a mighty twelve years old. He had auburn hair that was short and spiked all about very much like his father's had been with bright, ever watchful, golden eyes with all the wit to go along with it. Cadmon's father had passed away from a sickness when he had been a mere babe and it had tore Emiko up, but seeing the werewolf she loved every day in her growing son made it all the worthwhile. He also held Angel in his blood but he had not been gifted any wings either, and joked about how his mother was not angelic at all and acted more like a demon than anything else. The last little spitfire was quite the young woman and had come along after Adil's sister had fallen in love with an Angel. Bri had just recently turned a whole seven years of age and she was growing up to be quite the strong willed girl indeed. She had strawberry blond hair that fell about her to her shoulders in many various strands with sea green eyes that stood out once looked at. Upon her back she had a pair of adorable silvery-white wings that would grow with her as she grew older each day.

Looking over each child proved of the awesome feats their grandparents had overcome to make their lives possible. What he hadn't informed them yet, was today they would be receiving very special guests that would be sure to blow them away and make them feel as though they were on vacation. He, however, was pulled from his inner thoughts by the sudden dog pile that overcame him. He was tackled by three adorable bodies and overcome as he fell from his seat to land upon the ground with a gentle thud. Being unable to help it, he found himself cracking up into fits of laughter as he was bombarded with question after question, loosing track of who asked what.

"Well, what happened after the battle?"

"Ya...did they all wive happwy?" Large, cute eyes came with that question.

"It couldn't of just ended like that... did they live.. did they die... what about the babies?"

"Uncle ADIL... come on.. you aren't answering!"

"Uncle"

"UNCLEEEEe"

"Pweaseee?"

" Okay now dears, if you keep pestering him you will all kill him with questions" Came the sound of Emiko's voice.

Emiko had grown into a very stunning woman. She still had her very pale, pearl like flesh with her bright red hair, her dark burgundy wolf ears standing atop her head and tipped with a solid white. Her piercing blue eyes could stop any man in his tracks from the sheer beauty of them. The stripes along her hands that wove and swirled around her arms up around her neck had thickened into patterns and her fangs were still smaller than Adil's, but still noticeable. Her wolf tail was longer and the same color of her ears with a larger white tip that swayed back and forth gently. She stood, a rather stunning light pink gown flowing down her body as she bent over to pick up Bri who had scampered over to her to be lifted into the air.

With huffs of their own, Cadmon and Aine moved to get off of Adil so that he could push himself up and dust off his clothes. It was then that the children seemed to be taking in how fancy their parents looked. The robes were of a nicer fabric and ... usually they were in more laid back clothes that were good for rough-housing with the kids... Something was going on and it was beginning to make the two oldest children rather curious and more than a bit nosy as they sidled up beside one another and put up the biggest grins possible and smiled so innocently.

" Is there something important going on today mother?" Cadmon's voice asked in quizzically.

"There is... now come... they will be here soon" Emiko spoke with a smile lighting up her entire face.

Emiko and Adil led their children and spouses to the main room that was large and filled with drapes of royal colors. Large windows were opened and let in the cooling breeze and gave way that something exciting was filling the air. Aine was about to speak and ask just WHAT they were waiting on when Adil smiled and stepped forwards to place his hand lightly upon her head, causing her to stay silent. Now the children were even more anxious as they noticed how childish their parents were acting, all giggling and smiles.

"He's here Emiko" Adil said happily, in an almost sing-song voice.

No one needed to ask who for at that moment a figure flew in through the large window at the end of the room. The figure was rather breathtaking and held spiked chocolate hair that went in all directions with two large sets of golden wings encased in such a beautiful glow. His bright blue eyes were filled with tears as he made the beeline right for Adil and Emiko. Adil, being so happy to see his father found himself meeting him in the air as his wings erupted from his back. It caused Emiko to burst into laughter. Her brother had always been one for Sora. Sora smiled and wrapped his arms around Adil and gave the kiss to his forehead as they landed. Three sets of eyes were staring wide in pure shock and... SHOCK!

" Ohh.. my Adil and Emiko... We would have been here sooner.. but well... actually... your fathers are coming... Axel is horrible with directions the older he gets !" Sora exclaimed before his eyes turned to the children and he let loose and triumphant squeal "Ohhh and my grandchildren are sooooo adorable... they are truly precious..."

" He's...r..real?"

"And... he is our... grandfather? Way too cool"

" What... did you two tell them everything like it was some kind of fairytale story?" Sora asked with large, questioning eyes towards his children who shrugged.

"Well we had to tell them in a way that they could understand it... so..." Adil offered with a sheepish chuckle and shrug of his shoulders.

Before much more could be said, the doors would open and Roxas and Axel stepped into the room looking a bit peeved off. They still were captivating to the eyes just were more older and wise about their choices. Axel was still the tallest out of them all and moved forwards to wrap Emiko and Adil into hugs, followed by Roxas. The family held their little reunion as hugs and kisses were exchanged and then all eyes turned to the children who still seemed a bit overwhelmed. Adil chuckled and stepped forwards, pushing his daughter ahead of himself.

" This is my daughter, Aine"

Aine just managed a sweet smile as she curtsied for her grandfathers and let them smile at how shy she suddenly became at being the center of attention. It made Cadmon burst into chuckles before a firm hand fell upon his shoulder and pushed him up to be beside Aine. Tilting his head back he looked up into his mother's face and paled drastically before gulping as he looked like a scolded puppy.

"This is my son, Cadmon, and this little ray of sunshine is my daughter, Bri"

Bri was not shy at all as she made a cute face and waved her hands happily and held them out for her grandparents. Axel moved and took her as he made such a funny face and twirled her around high in the air, her little wings flapping out of reflex as she laughed and giggled. It was a very adorable site to see her automatically warm up to them and then they got to see the infamous slaps Axel always got.. even now in older age by his mouth jabbing and leaving his brain behind.

" Awwww... look her wings are cuter then Sora's yes they are... such tiny little ador... a... owwww... Soraaaa" Axel whined out loudly.

They all lost it when Sora had smacked the wolf upside the head for such a comment, giving him quite the pouting look as he snorted and moved away from him to snuggle up to Roxas, showing Axel was now in the dog house for the moment from his lovely comment. Axel just sulked as he held Bri who happily told him he was a 'bad doggy' while pointing right towards him and giving such a large smile. After they all had calmed down from seeing one another the topic of supper was brought to the fore front and it was decided that it would be cooked and served within the next couple hours.

Supper came soon enough with quite the spread of beef and chicken, various vegetables and fruits and plenty of desserts to go around. They sat, chatting happily about things that had been going on in the last couple of years and how things were going elsewhere. So far Sora had kept true to his prophecy and no trouble had rose from the battle to try and start any new trouble. With the way the years had passed, the Earth had turned into a time of peace and a time of giving where neighbors loved one another and races mingled with each other and new races had come forth and were created from the outstanding harmony that would continue to flourish. Now with his family growing, Sora was content to live with his children and his grandchildren and never roam so he would never miss their lives as they grow up and have children of their own. The peace would continue to wrap around the world and with it new life would continue to flourish and as they say life goes on.

END OF STORY!

**Author's Note: WELL there we have it ! it is finished ^^ They got to meet Sora and his mates and they all lives happily ever after and no one of importance DIED! WOOT WOOT hoorayyyyyy now then just on to my next set of stories LOL onward way word wriiiiter...marching off to warrrrr - sings-**


End file.
